Corazon al desnudo
by Marry's
Summary: UA Bella es un muchacha de 15 años en coma que despierta cuando Edward, el cantante del momento, canta una cancion para ella. Esme y Carlisle son vampiros en secreto; un día, sus caminos se cruzan dejando viejas heridas al descubierto.
1. Prefacio

Corazón al desnudo.

Prefacio.

_Un destello de luna ilumino los rubios cabellos de Mike cuando este se poso sobre mí. _

_Y lo recordé. _

_Recordé sus sonrisas, recordé su aroma… Recordé su música. _

_Aquella música que me hacia flotar como un barco en el mar esperando ver un farol. _

_En mis oídos se agolpo su hermosa voz, y el inconfundible sonido de su acompañante; el piano. _

_Olvide el dolor de esta tortura, Olvide que me estaba muriendo viva, Olvide que todo volvía como al principio… Nuevamente._

_Por que ya nada importo, en mi mente, tan solo éramos Edward y yo. _

_El brutal cuerpo se movió sobre el mió, al ver saciada sus necesidades. _

_Lanzo mi cuerpo contra la pared mas cercana y el se acurruco en el duro colchón. _

_Me encogí sobre mi misma abrazando mis piernas. Intente llorar, como toda mujer haría. Pero no pude… Ya no tenia lagrimas. _

_Intente pensar en sus ojos dorados, en su voz, pero todo parecía haberse nublado en mi mente._

_Me maldije por no poder recordar lo que le daba sentido a mi vida, y me dormí _

_Abrazándome a mi misma. _

_Un hilillo de sangre, desprendía de mi labio. Rogé para que el me encontrara... Como siempre lo hacía. _

_**Nota:**_

_**Ie! Aun estoy viva... E aqui mi otro fanfic que me esforzare por actualizar dos veces al mes, xD. **_

_**Para lo que leyeron " Dolor eterno" no se preocupen, lo actualizare dentro de esta semana. **_

_**Para los que leen esta historia y esta nota, dejenme un reviews, que necesito saber como escribo. **_

_**No piendo adelantarles nada sobre el fatidico summary que hize; Si quieren saberlo, dejen reviews y esperen. **_

_**Gracias por leer; AmiiCullen**_


	2. Uno: Hechos

**Corazon al desnudo **

**Capitulo uno: Hechos**

Sus pasos largos y ruidosos resonaron en las paredes del hospital provocando un fuerte ecco a su traspaso.

" Habitacion 208" Leyo el papel que sostenia en su mano derecha y buscó con la mirada el numero indicado. Dió con el en menos de un minuto, y cogio el pomó de la puerta con un deje de miedo en su oscura mirada.

Todo allí dentro era tan luminoso que lo dejo un momento anonadado.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos diviso el blanco de la paredes al igual que las cotrinas ondeadas al viento de la ventana abierta, y una cama perfectamente estirada con una persona envutida en ella.

Ahogo un grito al reconocer la persona que parecir dormitar placidamente, y contuvo la respiracion momentaneamente.

Luego tomo una silla cercana a la cama, y se sento en ella con los codos apoyados en la cama y la cabeza entre sus manos.

Pensó, todo aquello podria haberse avitado, el podria haberlo hecho. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta... Pero nadie parecia haber si quiera sospechado lo que pasaba y mucho menos las oscuras intencion del ex-novio de ella.

La puerta se habrio ruidosamente , y tras ella Renee entro conversando con un doctor.

".. Y luego la encontramos en el piso del baño, asi"- Susurraba febrilmente la madre. El doctor asentia elocuentemente a cada palabra dicha por la mujer.

-"¡Jake!"Grito esc alandalosamente Renee al ver a Jacob sentado en un banco sentado junto a su hija.

Jake se pusó de pie y extendio sus brazos hacia una desconsolada Renee que lloraba en su pecho.

-" Oh... Mi bella"- Gimoteo la mujer y se aferró a las blancas sabanas intentando contener las ganas de abrazar a su hija- "¿ Que va a pasar con ella, doctor"- Pregunto secando sus lagrimas con la sabana.

-" Por ahora solo queda esperar"- Dijo el medico acercandose a Bella para tomar su pulso de muñeca- " No sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda en coma, pueden ser semanas, o años"- Susurro devilmente midiendo sus palabras intentando que no sonaran demaciado bruscas.

-" Si hace el favor de seguirme puedo proponerle diversos metodos para que la señorita Swan despierte"- Murmuro extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta y bariendola para que Renee pasara por ella con la mirada sombria y la boca seca.

Jake se quedo a solas en la habitacion mirando el estado inestable de Isabella.

Parecia tan fracil... Tan desprotejida e inocente. Tan carecente de merecer todo aquello que le estaba pasando.

Su cabello eenmarañado, y su piel blanca marcada por leves manchas verosas que parecian moretones.

_Mataria al idiota que hizo todo eso. _

Tomo una de sus manos, entrelazandolas con las de ella. Su piel estaba tan fria, que parecia que estubiera casi.. Muerta, pero ¡No! ¡ Bella tan solo estaba en coma!.

- " Intenten traer fragancias, o musica que ella eschaba. Cosas importantes para Bella"- Explicaba el doctor. Renee asentia freneticamente- " Mi turno nocturno termina aqui, el doctor Mcllister se encargara por hoy, y yo volvere en la noche"-

-" Muchas gracias por todo, Doctor Cullen"-

-" De nada"- Sonrio el mostrando sus perfectos dientes y volteo para caminar por el pasillo.

Renee estuvo varios minutos deslumbrada antes de entrar nuevamente a la habitacion.

Encendio el potente motor de su automovil y corrio a toda marcha hasta su hogar.

Al entrar diviso a Esme sentada en el sillón principal viendo television; Rosalie acariciaba el cabello de Emmett y Jasper abrazaba formidablemente a Alice.

Su familia.

-" Edward aun no llega"- Dijo Esme adivinando lo que su esposo preguntaria. Carlisle asintio devilmente acostumbrado a la rutina que Edward fuese el ultimo en llegar.

-"¿ Que haces todos despiertos?"- Pregunto Carlisle al llegar al sillon y ver el gran reloj de sala marcando las seis de la madrugada.

-" Esperamos que Ed nos informe que va a pasar con el disco"- Dijo aburridamente Emmett.

Un rugido proveniente del garaje hizo que Alice se reincorporara rapidamente del abrazo de Jasper y corriera a ver por la ventana.

Edward bajaba de su flamante volvo plateado cerrando la puerta del auto pacificamente.

Al entrar por el umbral de su puerta pudo divisar a todos los Cullen perfectamente alineados en los sillones.

Sonrio y luego ocupo el espacio que quedaba junto a Carlisle.

-" El nuevo disco comenzare a grabarlo en una semana"- Informo Edward a los presentes. Todos sonrieron satisfactoriamente.

-"¿ Eso quiero decir que no nos mudaremos"?- Pregunto ilusionada Alice mirando a Carlisle.

-" Exacto"- Un grito de jubilo se escapo de los labios de Alice- " Hasta que Edward termine de grabar su disco"- Murmuro Esme.

-" Es hora que todos se vayan a dormir"- Dijo Carlisle fuertemente.

Emmett cogio a Rosali en brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto, Jasper cogio de la mano a Alice y la montó e su espalda al notar que esta ya estaba dormida. Edward subio cansiamente las escaleras

A los pocos minutos, la sala de estar tan solo estaba habitada por Carlisle y Esme.

La cara de Esme, de rasgos finos y dulces, tan solo reflejaba preocupacion a los ojos de su marido que la conocia mas que nadie en el mundo.

-" ¿ Que sucede?"- Pregunto pacificamente apoyando la cabeza de su esposa contra su pecho.

-" Debimos de impedir que Edward firmara ese contrato con la discografica. El no desea quedarse aqui en Phoenix"- Su voz sonaba sonaba preocupada y dolida.

-" Lo se"- Sonrio Carlisle acariciando su suave cabello- " Quizas sea hora que el sepa la verdad, al igual que los demas"- En menos de un segundo Esme lo miraba escrutadoramente, como si hubiese dicho un Tabú.

- No- Dijo calmadamente su mujer sin levantar en lo mas minimo su voz- Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie no lo saben, y Edward que tiene 15 años no tiene por que saberlo"-

-"¿Que crees que pensaran todos cuando cumplan 30 y se den cuenta que yo no envejezco?"- Pregunto logicamente comenzando a acariciar su espalda.

-" Se lo diremos, ¿ Bien? pero todo a su tiempo"- Dijo ella pacificamente.

Una de sus blancas manos se dirigo al pecho de su esposo, y la otra al pecho porpio, sintiendo los corazones que habian dejado de latir hace mucho tiempo.

**Continuara.**

**Nota: **

**Gracias por leer mi fanfics, se que aunque no lo paresca, me esfuerzo por continuar dolor eterno, pero este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito de hace tiempo y quise subirlo antes. **

**De ahora tan solo actualiare una o doz veces, no tengo mas tiempo, lo siento . **

_**Gracias por sus reviews; NarutoandHinata, kiria, Nittta, Pknapcosa, vane. 3rill cullen ¿ Que crees que le paso? no puedo leer tu mente, ademas ese es el prefacio, algo que pasara . Un gusto volver a tenerte por mis historia, nonblondes.**_

_**Se que la ortografia en pesima, pero no tengo como corregirlo.**_

_**Adios**_


	3. Dos: Musica y Esperanza

**Corazon al desnudo.**

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Capitulo dos: Musica Y Esperanza. **

Dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

Y Jacob Black tan solo tenia una esperanza; Que Bella despertara

Ya llevaba dos dias en coma, y el seguia allí en el hospital. . _Apoyandola mudamente. _

Y los dias no terminaban nunca _o los minutos transcurrian demaciado lento_

Volteo a ver como Bella se encontraba arropada en la cama, y sus ojos chocolate hermeticamente cerrados. _Daria lo que fuera por que se volvieran a abrir._

El sol cegaba en lo alto, haciendo que los oficinistas caminaran por la calle con las chaquetas en las manos y una botella de agua junto al maletin.

Era una pena que Bella estuviera _durmiendo_, por que ella adoraba el sol.

Dio un respingo al recordar momentaneamente la voz de Renee pidiendole que intentara despertar a Bella llevandole un sin fin de cosas, y en aquellos momentos era hora de emplearlas.

Comenzo por la musica.

Bella escuchaba distintos tipos de musica, por lo que la gran cantidade de cds que habia en su casa con Renee no caian en la pequeña mochila de Jake, lo cual le llevo a hechar solamente los que tuvieran algun significado.

Enchufo la radio en la pared, y dio play al cd, _recordando._

_**Savage garden.**__** "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy..." **_Aquella cancion le traia demaciados recuerdos, como el dia en que conocio a Bella. Se encontraban en un baile de esos a los que el odiaba asistir por que tan solo se le permitia sentarse y mirar como la gente bailaba, si su memoria no fallaba se encontraba acompañando a su difunta madre Sarah, y a sus hermanas Rachel y Rebecca a aquellos bailes de sociedad donde las mujeres pavonean frente a los demas lo mucho que a crecido su familia, que su hijo se titulado doctor, y esas cosas. Y de pronto, _la vio._ Sentada, entre una multitud de niñitas fresas se encontraba Isabella Swan. Vestia un delgado vestido celeste de dibujos color lila, y una cinta azul cogiendo gran parte de su pelo en la parte trasera, haciendo resaltar lo increiblemente blanca que era su piel. Conversaron bastante poco, y ella comento que se encontraba allí por que el nuevo novio de su madre era un gran jugador de baseball y por eso la obligaban air a codearse con gente importante. En el momento en el que ella comenzo a hablar, Jacob gravo cada una de sus palabras, por que sabia que habia algo demaciado especial en ella. _Tenian tan solo 6 años._

La siguiente cancion traia tan bien muy buenos recuerdos, quizas demaciados.

_**Aerosmith**__"__**Could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming"**_. La primera vez que bailaron, fue en un local de esos en los que la gente se afacina cantando karaoke. Misteriosamente salio un doble que cantaba igual a Steve Tyler, y todas las parejas salieron a bailar. Ellos hiban junto a un grupo de amigos, y todos formaron parejas bailando al compaz de la cancion por lo que el y Bella no fueron la exepcion. La musica era lenta, suave, se sentia en el ambiente. _Estar con Bella se sentia tan bien. _Y en el momento en el que se dio cuenta, Bella estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

_**Kelly Clarkson" **__**I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did"**_ Bella tenia una voz hermosa. Aunque ella maldiciera al profesor por hacerles cantar esa cancion, no podria estar mas equivocada. Su voz era melodica, ritmica y calmada, una de las mejores voces que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Pero como tan rapido se vino, tan rapido se fue. La escucho cantar una sola vez en toda su vida, y estaba seguro que ella no lo volveria a hacer.

Y la lista de canciones seguia hasta completar las 20. Todas dicernian en lo especial; Canciones que escucharon mientras miraron las estrellas, o cuando la madre de Jake murio.

El la amaba. De eso no habia nadie que no lo supiera; Sus compañeras de escuela, sus amigos y todo el mundo. _Por que era demaciado obio. _Desde la forma en la que la miraba, hasta las veces que la habia acompañado a su casa cuando el temporal era tan fuerte que parecia que Bella se hiba a ir con el viento.

Pero ella no. No era capaz de sentir algo mas por el que amistad. Y eso era lo que mas le dolia, por que ni si quiera lo habia intentando.

Aun conservaba la esperanza de que Bella se fijara en el, _aun tenia la mas minima esperanza. Y mientras exista una probabilidad, valia la pena seguir luchando._

Observo al publico gritando eruforico, chicas llorando, los peluches y las rosas volando por los aires, y un momenton de personas intentando subir al ecenario para estar con el; Edward Cullen. El cantante del momento.

_Amaba todo eso._ Cada vez que tenia poblemas o no encontraba la solucion, seguia luchando por que conservaba la esperanza de volver a cantar.

_Por que cantar era todo lo que tenia . Su forma de expresarse, de decir lo que sentia. Su forma de vida._

El publico de Phoenix era muy facil de complacer; En menos de 5 canciones ya coreaban los coros y las chicas gritaban a todo lo que sus gargantas daban.

Sono la melodia de un gritarra eletrica, y luego la bateria. Comenzo a cantar dedicando la cancion a todas sus fans que los seguian en todas las giras, y a toda la gente que compraba sus discos.

Pensó. Estaba acostumbrado a pensar en algo mientras cantaba; ¿Que sucederia en el futuro?

Tenia solo 15 años, y ya habia firmado un contrato con la disquera para grabar su nuevo disco para 5 meses. Habia congelado sus giras por que queria estar cerca de su familia, todo aquello de andar viajando por varios paises le afectaba por que no podia ver lo que realmente queria a sus seres queridos.

Tal vez estudiaria arquitectura, las matematicas no se le daban mas. O quizas Psicologia, se llevaba muy bien con la gente.

Pero, ¿ Que sucederia cuando la gente se aburra del gran " Edward Cullen"? Seguramente buscarian otro idolo.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿ Que sucederia cuando no volviera a cantar en los ecenarios?.

Sonrio.

_Siempre estaba la esperanza de cantarle a Alice o Rosalie para hacerlas dormir._

_**Nota:**_

_**El capitulo no daba para mas. Intente hacerlo mas largo, pero mi idea central era la relacion de Jacob y Bella, Edward salio de improvisto, crei que seria un buen punto de vista. Siento la demora, de verdad lo siento T.T pero no tengo tiempo e actualizar.**_

_**PknaPcosa: No no son vampiros, y el encuntro vendra un poco mas tarde.**_

_**Nonblondes; Ambos son vampiros.**_

_**Gracias **__**tsukiyono tanuki**__**, **__**Coniwi-pops**__**, **__**medicenastor**_

_**Akane7: No, no se conoces, se supone que el prefacio es una parte de la historia. Ya veras XD, y ella tambien tiene la misma edad que Edward.**_

_**kiria hathaway swan**__**: **__**Vas cerca, pero te recomiendo que camienzes a hacerte a la idea de un final " Extraño", no feliz. Y por mas rueguen, el final no lo puedo cambiar, ya lo tengo escrito y todo. **_

_**mari-cullen: no se lo que peinsa,s peor no te conviertas en asesina XD**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, y nos vemos hasta junio.**_

_**Un pequeño adelanto es que decidi que esta historia va a tener una segunda parte, eso quiere decir que al terminar esta historia, hare una continuacion que se llamara " Sueños dorados" pero aun no tengo nada XDD, aun le falta mucho a esta historia. Tambien cabe decir que esta historia tiene al rededor de 15 o 13 capitulos, y sueños dorados, 8 a 15 capitulos. pero bueno, mucho adelanto ajajaj entre mas reviews dejen, y mas gente se una mas rapido puedo actualizar. **_

_**Pd: Dejen un reviews, y si pueden lean mi otro fanfics de crepusculo " Dolor eterno" pueden buscarlo en mi perfil. **_


	4. Tres: Café

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Nota: **_Si, ya se que no he podido demorarme mas con lo de subir capitulos, encontraran una patetica exusa al final del capitulo . _

_Y bueno, Disfrutenlo._

**Corazón al desnudo.**

**Capitulo tres: Café.**

Alice era su hermana. Lo sabia. _Pero sus ganas de matarla le hacia olvidarlo durante algunos momentos. _

Una cosa era soportar que comprara maniaticamente frente al computador, todas las noches cosas por internet que No necesitaban, y otra muy distinta era obligarlo a ir al centro comercial disfrazado para que la gente no sepa que es el. _Por que su rostro estaba en cada campaña publicitaria de aquel maldito centro comercial._

Dirigio una mirada de reproche a travez de sus gafas negras hacia Jasper por haber permitido toda aquella estupidez, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una languída mirada de cansancio.

_Y es que comprar durante cuatro horas compulvisamente no le hacia bien a nadie. A menos que fueras Alice Cullen, oviamente._

Observo su imagen a travez de un espejo cercano a el. Vestia jeans holgados azules, zapatillas anchas de color negro, una sudadera cafe oscuro con letras que decian algo en otro idioma, y unas grandes y redondas gafas negras que oculataban a la vista sus ojos color dorados._ ¿ Realmente queria todo aquella?,¿Tener que disfrazarse para poder compartir con sus hermanos?. ¿ Era todo eso lo que necesitaba para ser feliz?_

Agito su cabeza cuando aquellas preguntas traicioneras embaucaron su ser. _No se trataba de si queria seguir con todo aquello de la musica, simplemente__ tenia__ que hacerlo._

Volvio a agitar fuertemente la cabeza provocando que la gorras y las gafas calleran al suelo de madera.

Antes de que pudiera agacharse a recogerlos, mas de veinta chicas habian agrupado a su alrededor pidiendo autografos.

Alice se habia subido en una butaca para confirmar si su hermano aun respiraba, y luego un deje de culpa se apodero de cada centimetro de su ser al recordar que practicamente lo habia obligado a seguirla hasta el centro comercial. Extendio su mano en un intento de ayuda, sin obtener mucho exito.

_" Por Rose... Por Rose... Rose... Rose"_

Se repetia mentalmente, mientras fingia una perfecta sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes y comenzaba a firmar autografos, que, seguramente sucederian por horas

* * *

Bebio un sorbo de café antes de volver a hablar.

- "No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes"- Murmuro lentamente con la voz ronca.

La muchacha frente a el removio en su taza el ultimo poquito de café, antes de beberlo por completo.

-"Si... Y aun no encuntran a Mike"- Dijo con la vista perdida en algun lugar de aquella enorme cafeteria-"Jessica esta histerica"- Agrego sonriendo devilmente ante lo ultimo. La sonrisa comenzo a diluirse cuano el aroma del cafe se desvanecio del ambiente.

Sus miradas chocaron, y una especie de corriente electrica recorrio desde sus espinas dorsales, hasta erizarles el bello de los brazos.

Y con una mirada, ella lo dijo todo.

_Por que el la conocia demaciado bien como no saber lo que significaba aquella mirada._

La mano de Leah estrecho la suya entre sus finos dedos con la esperanza de que esa accion pudiera revertir un poco aquella fatidica situacion.

_Por que el la conocia demaciado bien como para no saber lo que ella sentia. _

Jake aparto la mano lentamente, temiendo que Leah fuese a quebrarse si el calor de su mano no la sostenia.

Y luego, nego con la cabeza.

_Por que Jake la conocia demaciado bien como para no saber que las lagrimas que mancillaban ahora la fina piel de sus mejillas, eran por el._

- "Lo siento Leah"- Dijo en un susurro casi inausible-" _Lo siento..."_

_-_"¿ Es por Bella cierto?"-Pregunto calmadamente Leah. Jake mantuvo el silencio prolongadamente. La paciencia de Leah comenzo a desgastarse mediante el reloj cantaba sus " Tic-tac"-"¡ Contesta maldita sea!"- Las lagrimas cayeron en un ruido sordo sobre la mesa.

_Pero no era necesario que Jake dijera nada, por que el dilencio lo gritaba todo._

-" ¿ Como no te das cuenta que yo si te quiero, Jacob?"- Los puños apretadas sobre la mesa, y la mirada desafiante de sus ojos le dio a entender que Leah no habia divagado ni un solo minutos en decir aquellas palabras.

Algo en su estomago se remobio. Bebio un largo sorvo de cafe sin ganas _estaba cansado._

-" Bella no te ama, aceptalo, ella jamas podra verte como algo mas que un... Amigo"- La ultima palabra fue dicha tras unos momentos de silencio. Leah miraba la pequeña gota de cafe en los labios de Jake como si fuese lo mas tentador del mundo. Se imagino, por primera vez, devorando aquellos labios sin pudor, dejando que el descubriera recobecos de su boca desconocidos, _queriendola como si su vida dependiera de ello._

Pero la mirada extraña de Jake, la devolvio a la realidad. _Aquella realkidad que tanto dolia._

Jacob la observo detenidamente. De un momento a otro el semblante afligido de Leah se habia convertido en uno de completo deseo.

Se aclaro la garganta en un afan de que la muchacha terminara su discurso antes de que la ronda del doctor Cullen la empezara. Y observo por el rabillo, como Renee se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja entre la manos, caminando lentamente.

-"¡ Bella ahora no existe"!- Chilló la muchacha"-¡ Bella no volvera a despertar! ¿¡ Sabes por que!? ¡ Por que esta en coma!"-

El sonido de la loza crispando el piso, y el grito desgarrandor de Renee fue lo unico que Jake escucho despues de aquello.

* * *

_- "Renee... Renee... Renee..."- _La voz melodiosa del doctor Cullen la hizo salir de su ensueño. Al despertar, se reincorporo en la cama y vio que se encontraba en una habitacion identica a la de su hija... _" Bella..."_

-" ¿ Que... Que ha pasado?"-Pregunto, temblorosa viendo como sus manos emergian diversos temblorcitos cada ciertos segundos.

- "Te haz desmayado"-Respondio el doctor. Renee estuvo unos momentos shokeada antes de volver a la realidad y recordar lo que habia pasado.

-"Claro, me he desmayado cuando Leah dijo aquello de Bella"- Recapacito mas para ella misma, que para el doctor. Al recordar que el se encontraba allí, se sonrojo levemente y bajo la cabeza avergonzada- " Perdone, usted creera que soy una tonta al haberme desmayado por haber escuchado eso"-

Carlisle le dirigio una mirada noble a travez de sus lentes- " No, no lo creo. Mi esposa tambien es sensible respecto a nuestros hijos"- Regalo una sonrisa que deslumbro notablemente a Renee.

-" ¿ Usted tiene hijos?"- Pregunto, pasado unos minutos.

- " Si, cinco"- Saco de una billetera la foto de un grupo de chicos sonriendo alegremente-" El es Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, y el Edward"- Reene quedo embobada con lo atractivos que eran sus hijos, pero su cara de detuvo en la de Edward.

-" Edward..."- Susurro- " ¿ No es el cantante del momento?"-

-"Si"- Sonrio orgulloso su padre- " Estuve pensando... ¿ Mañana Isabella cumple quience años ¿ no?"- Renee asintio febrilmente- " Pense que podrian invitar a algunos amigos, y que Edward podria cantar, tal vez tener a sus amistades cerca podria ayudarla a progresa"-

El hermoso rostro de la mujer se contrajo en un mohin de alegria.

-"¡ Eso seria genial!"- Musito, pero luego fruncio el ceño-" ¿ Su hijo tendra tiempo?"-

-" Por supuesto que si. El es Edward, jamas se niega a ayudar"-

* * *

La luz encandilo sus ojos momentaneamente, al pasar los segundos, abrio bien sus ojos verdes, y pudo ver a toda su familia sentada a su alrededor mirandolo suspicazmente.

-"¿ Que ha sucedido"?- Pregunto, cavilando.

-" Edward"- La voz autoritaria de su padre le hizo dar un respingo en la cama- " Mañana vas a cantar en el cumpleaños de una muchacha en coma"-

-"¿ En coma?"- Pregunto con un deje de incredulidad en su voz.

-" Si"- Esta vez fue su madre quien respondio. Con suv oz suave que destenso todos sus musculos- " Creemos que seria bueno para ti estar cerca de alguien que no te idolatre"-

- " Esta bien"- Musito el menor, creyendo que estaba bastante bien conocer a alguien que no este enamorado de el. _Por que estaba cansado de ser Edward Cullen. Por que necesitaba ser el mismo.- "_Escribire una cancion. ¿ Cual es su nombre?"

- Bella. Isabella Swan- Dijo su padre, sintiendose orgulloso de su hijo.

Alice pego un grito, y comenzo a temblar. _Tan solo al escuchar el nombre de Isabella Swan. _

* * *

**Nota:**

**Si lo, ¡ Matenme! Realmente lo siento, he estado en meses de " Esfuerzate o repurebas" Y hubo un momento en el que tenia tiempo para escribir, ¡ y me llego un bloqueo! ¿¡se imaginan lo que fue para mi estar sin escribir durante un mes!? Horrible. La peor experiencia de mi vida.**

**Bueno, ¿ Que sucedera cuando Edward le cante a Bella?, ¿ Que onda Jake y Leah? ¿ Por que grito Alice al escuchar el nombre de bella?, todo eso y mucho ams en el proximo capitulo xD No voy a adelantarles nada -**

**Gracias ; Error: Reference source not found**, kiria hathaway swan, maria, Anyer Cullen, Error: Reference source not found, Error: Reference source not found, Error: Reference source not found, Error: Reference source not found, Error: Reference source not found, Error: Reference source not found.

Gracias, los amo a todos, espero poner la continuacion lo mas pronto posible.

Y con respecto a los que leyeron " Dolor eterno", lo continuare dentro de unos dias, No desesperen xDDD

Saludoss!!

Briceida

Pd: ¡ Dejar un reviews adelgaza! ¡ No nos convirtamos en gordas!, dejen un reviews y pierdan 2 kilos por reviews .


	5. Cuatro: Love to the first sight

_**. Corazón al desnudo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Capitulo cuatro: Love to the first sight **_

Alice escondía el rostro entre sus piernas flectadas en el pecho y su cabello negro caía como una cascada, separándola de las escuetas miradas que le lanzaba su familia.

Jasper se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su novia y capturo su cara entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo. Antes de reparar en las lagrimas que mancillaban su negra mirada, observó sus orbes con detenimiento _–Intentado leerla. _Los ojos de Alice eran los espejos de su alma, y estaba acostumbrado a poder ver cualquier sentimiento reflejado en ellos, pero lo que vio en su mirada fue algo que jamás espero ver en Alice; _Miedo, terror… Pánico._ Lógicamente había visto anteriormente asustada, _el día que Rosalie tuvo su primer ataque era un buen ejemplo _ Pero nunca lo había demostrado tan febrilmente- _Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable._

Alice apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, inunda su cerebro con su olor masculino que acostumbraba tranquilizarla. Rodeó su espalda con sus manos y dibujo ligeros círculos con la yema de los dedos en los omoplatos, sintiendo como Jasper la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Levantó la vista para fundir su mirada negra en los ojos de su novio, que la observaban con la ternura característica que irradiaban cada vez que la veía.

- Estoy bien- Dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que los demás miembros de la familia la escucharan- Solamente necesito tomar aire-

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó su cartera dorada.

- Seria bueno que comenzaras a trabajar en tu canción Ed- Musitó, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Los Cullen se lanzaron sendas miradas de desconcierto, y cada uno comenzó a retirarse dejando a Edward solo en la habitación, intentado idear en su mente lo que escribiría.

-

-

-

Dudó varias veces en entrar. Si entraba, podría saber algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si no, cavia la posibilidad de volver a casa y simular que nada había pasado, pero seguiría con la misma duda durante toda su vida.

Finalmente, decidida, entró.

El sonido de sus tacones golpeando el piso rompieron la calma en la que estaba sumida el pasillo.

- Buenos días, Victoria- Dijo con voz alta, llamado la atención de la guapa recepcionista.

-Buenos días, señorita Cullen- Respondió ella, ácidamente- ¿En que puedo ayudarla?-´

Alice mordió su labio inferior. Había que inventar una nueva excusa.

- Cuando venia entrando, un guardia me ha dicho que hay un problema con el paciente de la habitación 206. James, creo. Y que el ha pedido exclusivamente que tu lo atiendas- Susurro, cruzando los dedos.

Victoria bufó enojada y se puso de pie mientras guardaba unas carpetas bajo el gran mesón- Muchas gracias por avisarme- Y se marchó tomando las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto; Victoria nunca había llegado a caerle bien, la encontraba demasiado superflua y estúpida ¡Y era la jefa de las enfermeras! "Seguramente se acuesta con el jefe de los residentes" Pensó divertida, sin llegar a dudar un segundo de sus suposiciones.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones del pasillo, para confirmar si alguien la estaba mirando. Al ver no había nadie, se coloco tras el mesón en el que antiguamente estaba Victoria, y se agacho a buscar entre los centenares de expedientes.

Recordaba que su padre hace mucho tiempo, había hablado de la cena de un nuevo paciente que había llegado a la zona de psiquiatría. No recordaba su nombre, pero si sabia que el muchacho aseguraba tener visiones.

Buscó entre los expediente de psiquiatría, sorprendiéndose de lo las cosas que habían hecho los pacientes de esa zona; Un hombre se había quemado vivo por que la Virgen María se lo había pedido, y una mujer había ingerido diez cabezas de muñecas barbies sin motivo alguno.

Reviso varios expedientes, sin dar con el chico que había descrito su padre.

Tras veinte minutos de arduo trabajo, lo encontró; El chico residía en la habitación 505, del pabellón "C". Se puso lentamente de pie, comprobando nuevamente si había alguien. Para su sorpresa, un guardia se encaminaba hacia el mesón. Gateó hasta la parte frontal y se puso de pie rápidamente guardando el expediente en su bolso.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- Preguntó el guardia, mirándola escrutadoramente. Era un hombre robusto, de cabello rubio y ojos pequeños color café. La placa de identificación marcaba " Marc Vendallo".

- ¿Es nuevo?, soy la hija del doctor Cullen y me parece que nunca antes lo había visto-Preguntó, extrañada.

- Si- Respondió el, ariscamente.

Alice desvió la vista irritada- ¿Podría indicarme donde se encuentra el pabellón "C" por favor?-

- Siga por ese pasillo, doble a la derecha y cruce unos jardines- Dijo el hombre, y se volteo sin decir nada.

Alice se mordió el labio encaminándose hacia donde el hombre le había indicado.

-

-

-

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y llevo una mano hacia su cuello frotándolo. Nunca antes le había costado tanto inspirarse para escribir una canción. Tal vez el hecho de que no conociera a la persona para quien la escribía no mejoraba las cosas, o tal vez por que necesitaba sentir para escribir. _Estaba acostumbrado a sentir cada cosa; Experimentarla, y aferrarse a ella, hasta que el antaño la robara y la reemplazara por otra._

El ruido del motor del auto de su padre lo alertó. Seguramente iba al hospital. Tomo una chaqueta, un cuaderno y lápiz y se encamino corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al garaje donde su padre sacaba el auto.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero ver a la familia de la chica para poder escribir la canción – Murmuró.

Carlisle sonrió complacido- Esta bien, entra – Abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejar a su hijo entrar.

El auto comenzó a andar rápidamente y minutos después, la gran mansión Cullen se perdió de la vista de Edward.

- Renee, la madre de Isabella, es una mujer muy amable- Aclaró Carlisle- Cuando lleguemos, te la voy a presentar-

- Claro- Murmuro el, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana.

El auto se detuvo luego de unos extenuantes veinticinco minutos y Edward se bajo del automóvil sin sentir las piernas en absoluto. Las tenía completamente acalambradas.

- Con el tiempo te acostumbras hijo- Dijo su padre poniendo su mano reconfortante en el hombro.

Al entrar, Carlisle saludo al guardia, cosa que comúnmente hacia. Pero en vez de la voz gentil de Albert, le respondió una voz agria. Al percatarse que aquel no era el guardia que el conocía, se encamino junto con Edward preguntándose que le había pasado a Albert.

Edward miró instintivamente hacia el final de pasillo, donde le pareció ver una muy conocida cabellera negra ondearse al viento. Por un momento pensó que era Alice, pero desecho la idea pensando que seria ilógico que su hermana fuera al hospital si Rosalie o Carlisle no estaban en el.

Siguió a su padre hacia la habitación de la chica Swan. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el segundo piso, extrañamente aquel día no había mucho transito en el hospital. Carlisle lo condujo hasta la habitación 208.

Tocó la puerta reiteradas ocasiones, hasta que una mujer salió a abrir.

-Siento no haberle abierto antes, doctor Cullen, me había quedado dormida- SE disculpo ella bostezando.

- No se preocupe, es normal, debe de estar muy cansada- Dijo Carlisle, entrando a la habitación- El es mi hijo Edward, quiso venir para ver como podía componer la canción para Isabella-

-¿Realmente vas a cantar?- Preguntó totalmente impresiona Reene, sin creerlo mucho. Edward tan solo asintió, aturdido. Aquella mujer lo ponía nervioso con su mirada.

- ¿Donde esta Isabella?- Inquirió Carlisle al ver que Bella no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación.

- Una enfermera se la llevó- Carlisle al miro dudativo- En el cuarto 206 hay un chico que se a pasado gritando todo el día, y la jefa de las enfermeras ha ido a verlo y se escucharon muchas cosas romperse. A si que la enfermera personal de Bella decidió que era mucho griterío para ella, y se la llevo al piso de psiquiatría, donde dijo que era todo muy tranquilo-

- Claro- Murmuró Carlisle pensativo- Bien, tengo que ir a ver algunos pacientes, la dejo con Edward- Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Edward se quedo parado en medio de la habitación sin saber que hacer. Repentinamente, Reene tomo sus manos y lo hizo sentarse junto a ella, en una cómoda butaca junto a la ventana, donde el día se veía completamente nublado.

- Necesito saber datos de su hija para poder crear la canción- Musito.

-Esta bien, creo que te contare la historia de cómo entro en coma, por que lo demás no importa- Soltó Reene sin preámbulos, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por que iba a decir.

-

-

-

Camino incesantemente hasta llegar al pabellón "C". Era un lugar que tenia pinta de ser un claustro; Tenia barrotes en las ventanas, y estaba rodeado de arboles que lo había ver mas tenebroso de lo que ya era.

Entró rápidamente, dándose cuenta que no tenía recepción como los otros pabellones. Quedó un momento pensado si seria buena idea ir a ver a ese chico _aquello destruiría su ritmo de vida, pero mejoraría notablemente la misma. _

- Disculpe señorita, ¿podría hacerse a un lado?- Preguntó una enfermera de voz suave. Al voltearse notó que la mujer llevaba una gran camilla en la que iba arropada una joven de cabello castaño. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, y en el momento en el que logro divisar el rostro de la muchacha que iba en la camilla, su respiración se entrecorto, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a sudar frio. _Aquel rostro…_

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto la enfermera, tomándole la mano. Alice aparto la mano como si estuviera tocando fuego y subió corriendo por las escaleras a tropiezos.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la boca. Aquella chica, era la misma que había visto cuando su padre pronuncio el nombre de "Isabella Swan" en el dormitorio de Edward, ¿que significaba todo aquello?

Repentinamente, choco contra algo y se volteo asustada. Un chico con el camisón blanco que usualmente usaban los enfermos, la miraba extrañamente.

- Disculpa…- Susurró Alice, aturdida.

- No importa- respondió el. Su voz era ronca- Pareces perdida. ¿Buscabas algo en especial?-

Dudó un momento en decirle la verdad, pero al profundidad de su mirada la convenció- Si, estoy perdida. Busco a un chico que dice tener visiones- Murmuró, afligida.

- Parece que es tu día de suerte, yo soy ese chico-

Alice abrió los ojos impactada- ¿Enserio?, podría hablar contigo, es realmente urgente-

El chico hizo un ademán con la mano y la convido a entrar a su habitación.

Alice se sentó en la cama blanca como el invierno, y el chico se sentó en una banqueta cercana a la mesita de noche.

- Y bien, ¿en que puedo ayudarme?- Preguntó amablemente.

- Hace bastante tiempo me sucede algo extraño- Masculló, con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos- Tengo visiones de cosas que van a pasar. La primera vez fue hace tres años, yo tenía dieciséis años, y al cerrar los ojos vi como Rosalie comenzaba a dar convulsiones en el piso. Minutos más tarde, pasó- Continuo- Las he tenido muy seguido, sobre cosas que van a pasar a mis familiares. Pero…-

-¿Pero que?- El muchacho la miraba fijamente y sus manos sudaban _parecía estar sumamente fascinado por el don de Alice. _

-Pero hoy mi padre pronuncio el nombre de una chica, y vi a alguien que no conocía, que jamás en mi vida había visto. Y esta vez era todo muy oscuro, y se oían gritos aterradores y un hombre la golpeaba. Cuando entraba vi a esa misma chica dormida en una camilla-

El joven bajó la vista, pensativo. Quedó mirando unos momentos el suelo, y luego levanto la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- De casualidad, ¿esa chica no será Isabella Swan?- Preguntó excitado.

-¿Como lo haz sabido?- Alice tenia sus ojos desorbitados, buscando respuestas.

- Por que yo también e tenido visiones referente a ella y he conversado con los demás internos que aseguran tener visiones de este hospital psiquiátrico, y todos concuerdan con que han tenido visiones de esa chica. Todos. Llegamos a la conclusión que teníamos que ayudarla, pero como estamos internos por demencia no podemos acercarnos a los demás pacientes- Concluyó, con las manos entrelazadas bajó su mentón.

- O por Dios…- Musitó Alice sin creerlo.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara alguna palabra.

- Soy Alice Cullen, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de encontrarte-

- ¿Eres hija del doctor Cullen, cierto?-

- Si, ¿tu como te llamas?-

-¿Yo? Me llamo Laurent-

-

-

-

-

- Isabella jamás fue una chica que tuviera muchas amistades, pero atraía mucho a los chicos. Cuando nos mudamos a Phoenix, nuestro vecino, Mike Newton se hizo amigo de Bella, y todos nos dimos cuenta que no buscaba solo amistad, si no algo más. Debo admitir que me sentía muy feliz de que un chico pretendiera a Bella. Al pasar de los meses, Mike le pidió que fuera su novia, y a pesar de que era notable que Bella no estaba muy interesado en el, aceptó, por que todos le pedíamos que lo hiciera. Días después, las cosas se hicieron insoportables. Mike la llamaba a cada minuto, Bella comentaba que en al escuela no la dejaba charlar con nadie, y un día lo encontramos escabulléndose por su ventana. Creímos que era hora de terminar con ello, y le pedimos a Bella que cortara su relación con el- Exclamó Renee, con la mirada perdida en el suelo- Luego, fue peor. La perseguía hacia todos lados, no la dejaba en paz. Con Phil, mi novio, creímos que seria buena idea que cambiara de aire, y le compramos un boleto para ir a ver a su padre biológico, Charlie. Fuimos a dejarla al aeropuerto, era de noche, el vuelo estaba retrasado por un tormenta, y tuvimos que esperar por horas. Bella dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, la vi dirigirse hacia los servicios, y nunca más salió. La buscamos por todas partes, y en todos los lugares existentes, un guardia del aeropuerto afirmo haber visto a Mike salir del baño con Bella y que se ella se veía muy relajada-

La habitación quedo en silencio, haciendo que lo único que se escuchara era el ruido de los automóviles al pasar por la carretera.

- Nunca lo llegamos a entender. Una semana después que hubo desaparecido, registramos la casa de Mike, y la encontramos en el sótano. Estaba inconsciente y fue golpeada brutalmente, según dijeron los médicos. Como ya sabes, cayó en coma el mimo día que entró a este hospital, y de eso ya a pasado un mes- Fijo su mirada castaña en las orbes verdes de Edward, como si estuviera suplicándole que entendiera todo lo que decía.

-Aún no encontramos a Mike- Finalizo, con una mano en la boca.

A pesar de tener el cuaderno en sus manos, y el lápiz entre sus dedos, Edward no había escrito absolutamente nada, solamente se había dedicado a escuchar. ¿Quien se atrevería a hacerle tal daño a una muchacha? ¿Como alguien podía llegar a ser tan desequilibrado mental como para hacerlo? Estaba más que claro que ese tal Mike estaba total y completamente obsesionaba con Isabella. No la amaba, no era nada más que una fuerte obsesión.

La manilla de la puerta se giró, y tras ella encontró una enfermera de espaldas tirando de una gran camilla. Edward se puso de pie por instinto propio y se acerco a ayudar a la enfermera intentando cerrar la puerta y tirar la camilla. . _No logro ninguno de sus dos propósitos._

Sus ojos se guiaron magnéticamente hacia la muchacha de la camilla. Recorrió en su mente la piel blanquecina mancillada por algunas heridas, diviso sus labios pálidos y los imagino rojizos nuevamente, hinchados de sus besos. Sus dedos quemaban por tocar el suave cabello castaño, y pasar sus yemas entre las hebras finas.

Aquella imagen de Bella recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados _soñando,_ descoloco totalmente el corazón de Edward. _Parecía una muñeca de porcelana rota esperando que alguien pudiera volver a componer sus pedazos. _

_Edward Cullen nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista._

_Hasta que conoció a Isabella Swan. _

**Nota de la autora: Bien, si, puedes lincharme, quemarme en una hoguera. ¡ No saben cuanto siento no haber actualizado! No se que me pasó, me las di de floja xD. Prometo que dentro de un mes volveré a actualizar sin falta. Wii ya entraron Victoria, James y Laurent en acción, ¡ la cosa se pone buena!. Tengo un millón de ideas en mente para este fics, el problema es el tiempo. Y si, lo se, es una porquería de capitulo!! Intentare mejorar el próximo. Y ¡ En el próximo Edward canta!, encontré una canción fantástica. **

**Hize este capitulo de 7 paginas ( cuando usualmente son 3) para compensarlas… y explique mejor las cosas ¡ Ojala les guste!. Voya comenzar a editarlo, por que cuando lo comenze a escribir, no tenia el Word, entonces como ahora si lo tengo editare las faltas ortografías del fics xD. **

**Bien, mmm… Quiero darle las gracias a mi sensei, que encontró la canción, y a la Fran ( Momo.Kawaii) que me a ayudado caleta con mis fics, y que hasta ya le tenemos final a este ( ¡ No se lo conti a nadie! :D).**

**Gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews; Sara34, ****C-Marian-T-H-Cullen****, ****tsukiyono tanuki****, AdaylaCullen,** **RociRadcliffe****, ****nonblondes****, ****Ang3l4Kullen****,** **mari-cullen****( Wow, un honor que te hayas pasado por mi fic), ****Brida89****, ****lunick****, ana Karen.**

**¿ Por que Rosalie tenia ataques? ¿ Por que James gritaba?¿ Por que cambiaron al guardia? ¿ Bella despertara? ¿Qué pasara con Alice ahora que conoció a Laurent?¿ Podran salavar a Bella?¿ Encontraran a Mike? OMG!**

**¿ Te gusto?**

**Deja un review! **

**Los quiere,**

**Briceida**


	6. Cinco: Despierta soledad

**.Corazón al desnudo.**

_**Capitulo cinco: Adiós soledad**_

_**Edward Pov's**_

"_**No sé como puedo renunciar al tiempo, al miedo**_

_**Y volver a escuchar las palabras de cada mañana**_

_**¿Como puedo hacerte regresar? - Es cierto. Me muero**_

_**Quiero verte soñar con los ojos abiertos**_

_**Y tus manos sintiendo mi cuerpo"**_

Una suave brisa de aire me golpeo el rostro cuando entre al cuarto. Dentro, el ambiente era cálido y temperado, con las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas blancas ondeándose al viento.

En el centró de la habitación, Isabella dormía con un tuvo saliéndole de la boca. Aparte la vista un momento, me dolía verla así.

No podría estar seguro de que fue lo que sentí en el comento exacto en el que la conocí el día anterior _cariño, aprecio, seguridad…_ por que ahora, viéndola, todas las cosas que había experimentado se habían esfumado y dado paso a otra nuevas: _satisfacción, miedo, angustia _no quería verla así, no sabia la razón, o el motivo, pero me hacia mal. _Isabella Swan, en si, me hacia mal y bien a la vez. _

El saber que estaba sana y salva me hacia sentir bien, _pero no estaba aquí. No conmigo. No sentía… _

Me senté en un taburete junto a la cama y me quede observándola durante varios minutos; Con la punta de los dedos dibuje sus labios, sus mejillas, enrede sus cabellos castaños y aspire su olor. _Me sentía vivo… Como hace tiempo no me sentía. _

"_**Despertar y volar en mi sueños y encontrar**_

_**Que jamás estarás tan cerca de mi paz**_

_**Y quiero pensar que mi silencio habla más**_

_**Mira el sol ya salió despierta soledad**_

_**No te me acerques déjame amar... Despierta soledad"**_

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándome.

-Oh, Edward… todavía estas aquí- Susurro Renee, mirándome cariñosamente.

Le sonreí- Si… quería hacer un ultimo intentó-

Ella me sonrió y asintió- Te dejare solo- dijo, saliendo nuevamente de la habitación.

"_Otro intento… Uno mas…"_ Me dije a mi mismo. Había estado cantando toda la tarde en su cumpleaños. Sus compañeros habían ido a verla y cantaron felices cumpleaños todos juntos, _y una persona rompió a llorar en algún lugar, _luego, una amiga de Bella coloco las pistas favoritas de Bella en la radio y yo comencé a cantar suavemente, intentando hacerla reaccionar. Pero no pasó nada, y al cabo de siete canciones la gente comenzó a dispersarse con lagrimas en los ojos y dándole palmadas a Charlie en la espalda. Renee y Jacob, a quien conocí recientemente, fueron los últimos en abandonar la habitación, con las palabras estranguladas en la garanta, y ocultando las lagrimas tras su cabello.

_Y me quede solo. _

En mi mente divagaba una idea: ¿Y si cantaba la canción que había compuesto para ella la noche anterior?, existía la posibilidad, la ligera posibilidad, que reaccionara. Carlisle había dicho que en aquellos casos, cuando la gente estaba en coma, la música era una muy buena manera de despertarlos.

Quería darle vida a mi propia canción, _quería que la sintiera _y comencé a tararearla por lo bajo, sintiendo que algo el faltaba.

Tomé mi celular y marque.

-¿Aló, Emmett? Soy Edward, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-

-

-

_Bella pov's_

"_**Mis mañanas son de lagrimas que envuelven momentos **_

_**Y dejar de llorar, ya dejo mi mundo esta ciego,**_

_**Si tan solo puedo descifrar el frío que tengo**_

_**Me hizo falta extrañar pero este sufrimiento**_

_**Es tan fuerte que se vuelve eterno"**_

Una voz masculina resonaba en el interior de mi mente, encendiendo cada uno de mis sentidos. Era suave, aterciopelada y armoniosa. _Perfecta. _Una hermosa melodía la acompañaba, asemejada a la de un piano, sumiso y musical.

Abrí los ojos, estaba todo tan oscuro que no se podía ver nada, pero aun así seguía escuchando aquella hermosa voz. Comencé a seguirla a tientas, pero cada vez que parecía irme acercando a ella, más se alejaba. Comencé a desesperarme, algo dentro de mi me decía que tenia que alcanzarla, que si no la alcanzaba algo malo iba a suceder.

De pronto, comencé a sentir frio… Mucho frio ¿Por qué no podía moverme? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Eso significaba el no poder alcanzar la voz? Caí de rodillas sujetándome la garganta, el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones fugazmente. No podía respirar. Sentía mi rostro colocarse rojo por la fuerza con la que intentaba respirar ¿se había acabado el aire? ¿O yo misma me impedía respirar?

Ahogué un grito y desperté. Tenia algo en la garganta y un chico sentando en un piano me miraba sorprendido.

-¡Enfermera!- Gritó el abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a una mujer que, rápidamente, me quito el tubo de la boca. Escupí un poco de sangre manchando las sabanas blancas en las que estaba envuelta.

-O dios mío…- Murmuró la mujer de cabello negro. Se volteo a mirar al muchacho- ¡Un milagro! ¡Doctor Cullen! ¡Doctor Cullen!- Gritó, saliendo de la habitación y agitando los brazos en el aire.

Me senté en la cama ¿por que estaba en un hospital? ¿Quien era ella? ¿Y el…?

Aun me costaba respirar, mi pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.

El se sentó junto al taburete junto a mi cama y me tomo la mano.

- Bella… Bella, tranquilízate, ya todo esta bien- Susurró con voz aterciopelada. ¡Su voz!, era idéntica a la que había escuchado en mi sueño ¿Por qué había sido un sueño, cierto?

Finalmente, cuando ya me hube tranquilizado, lo vi. Su cabello era color cobrizo y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada. Pero sus ojos… Sus orbes verdes me miraban con expectación, como si esperara alguna cosa de mí.

Mis ojos huyeron de los suyos sin querer. Algo en mi pecho me oprimía, me abrazaba…

Y entonces, me sonrió. Y pude haber jurado que vi a los ángeles y todo cantarle alrededor. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué me había hecho?, las mariposas que sentí anteriormente se habían transformado, y ahora eran verdaderos cuervos mordiendo mis entrañas.

-Soy Edward…- Susurró, en voz baja. Sus ojos verdes me miraron tan fijamente que todo pareció darme vueltas durante algunos segundos.

Y solamente pude articular una palabra- Canta…-

Edward me miro sorprendido durante algunos segundos y sonrió amablemente. ¡De nuevo su sonrisa!, podría quedarme mirándola todo el día. Hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie para caminar hasta un majestuoso piano que estaba en medio de la habitación. Lo tomé de la mano impidiéndole caminar hasta allá, me sentía muy débil como para decirle que quería que cantara solo, sin acompañamiento. Pero el pareció captar la indirecta, por que tomó un papel que había en la mesita de noche, y cantó:

"_**Despertar y volar en mi sueños y encontrar**_

_**Que jamás estarás tan cerca de mi paz**_

_**Y quiero pensar que mi silencio habla más**_

_**Mira el sol ya salió despierta soledad**_

_**No te me acerques déjame amar"**_

Tenia un millón de preguntas, sobre el por que estaba en un hospital y el que me había pasado. Quería ver a mi madre, a Charlie, a Jake… Quería _saber. _Pero en el momento en el que comenzó a cantar, todo aquello desapareció. Una paz inmensa me abrazo y me sumergí por completo en _su paz. _

_Los recuerdos volvieron: Mike golpeándome, Mike entrando en mí… Mike matándome. _

De pronto, dejo de cantar. Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme a la figura de mi madre mi madre llorando abrazada a Jake, y a Charlie con las manos en la boca. ¿Cuándo había entrado?

Pero deje de lado las preguntas, y rompí a llorar.

-

-


	7. Seis: The Reason

_**.Corazón al desnudo.**_

_**Capitulo seis: The Reason.**_

_**I'm not a person **_

_**There's many thing I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

Podía sentir la mirada atenta del doctor Cullen sobre mí, observando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo en busca de algo que estuviera mal. Me resultaba extraño pensar en el como el padre de Edward, se veía demasiado joven, inclusive para ser el padre de cualquier persona ¡Le llevaba al menos diez años a Charlie! Había estado toda la noche yendo a visitarme cada media hora, para constatar cambios en mi cuerpo, en mi respiración o en los latidos de mi corazón. Lo había visto el menos seis veces en las tres horas y cuarto que llevaba despierta, y siempre que salía de mi habitación lo hacia con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro y anotando algo en la pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo.

Pero esta vez, no llegó solo. Vino con Edward. Sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco inesperado y no pude evitar sentirme estúpida, ni si quiera lo conocía y parecía que me iba a desmayar nada mas verlo.

- Buenas noches, Bella- Me saludó, con voz ronca. Me sentí estremecer

-Hola…- Musite débilmente. Aún sentía mi garganta herida por el tuvo de respiración que había usado y según me había explicado el doctor Cullen, mi garganta tardaría de deshincharse.

Carlisle me saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

-Vamos a revisar tu vista- Me dijo. Busco en su bata una pequeña linterna y coloco su dedo frente a mis ojos- Sigue con la vista mi dedo-

Encendió la luz y yo seguí con la vista su blanco dedo, personalmente, encontraba todo eso una chorrada, pero sabía que el solamente hacía su trabajo. Hubo un segundo, una milésima de segundo en el que mi vista se encontró con la de la pequeña linterna, y en mi mente se dibujo el rubio de los cabellos de Mike. Gemí asustada.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Edward tomándome por los hombros.

-Si…- Susurre- Estoy un poco cansada, es todo-

Ambos cruzaron una mirada y asintieron. Edward se despidió de mí y el doctor Cullen prometió ir a verme la próxima media hora.

Cuando ellos iban saliendo, Jake entró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pero si no es mi enferma favorita- Dijo, acariciando mi cabello. Me senté en la cama y estire mis brazos hacia el pidiéndole un abrazó.

_**I've found other reason for me **_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Jake no dudó un segundo en estrecharme contra si fuertemente, casi sacándome el aire. Allí, con Jake abrazándome como si su vida se le fuera en ello, me sentí tan protegida que por un momento mis dudas y preguntar se fueron de mi mente y solamente sentía una paz inmensa embargarme desde la fibra mas profunda de mi ser.

Una cálida sensación cayó sobre mi hombro y me gire asustada: Una lágrima. Jake estaba llorando.

-Lo siento…- Musitó, con la voz cortada y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello sin dejarme verlo a la cara.

-No ha sido tu culpa, Jake…-

El negó con la cabeza- Debí de haberte protegido… Debí de haber estado allí para ti… Lo siento tanto Bella…-

Levanto su rostro bañado en lágrimas y con los ojos rojos. Se encogió el corazón de verlo así, tan vulnerable y frágil solo pro mi culpa.

Tomó entre sus grandes manos mi rostro y acerco nuestras frentes, haciéndome sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

-No soportaría perderte Bella… No otra vez…- Susurró. Por un momento creí que iba a besarme, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía no vi más que la profunda agonía que azoraba su alma.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live **_

_**Whit every day**_

_**And all the pain I put you trough**_

_**I whish that I could take**_

_**It all away**_

_**And be the one who catches **_

_**All your tears**_

_**That way I need you to hear**_

_-_Cuando le encuentre- Susurró, sus manos temblaban sobre mi cara de rabia y su Mirada sincera había sido sustituida por una de colérico odio- Cuando le encuentre voy a matarle con mis propias manos. Que sufra… Que le duela… ¡Que sienta lo que yo sentí cada día que veía postrada en coma en esta maldita cama!-

Suspire y le abrase fuertemente.

-No, Jake. No quiero nada de eso- Susurre enredando mis manos en sus cabellos- Te necesito. Necesito que estés aquí, conmigo, no pensando en las miles de formas de cómo matar a Mike- Aspire el aroma de su cabello y luego lo mire fijamente- Por que cuando le encuentren, me encargare de encerrarlo en la cárcel hasta sus últimos días. Y si no es así, yo misma le matare sin estupor-

Jake sonrió de medio lado y me abrazó aun mas fuerte- No sabes lo contenta que se ha puesto Ángela cuando se ha enterado que despertarte. Jess y Leah también, creo que todas van a venir a verte.

-¿Jess y Leah?- Susurre, alzando una ceja- Ellas estaban coladas por tus huesos, dudo que se estén contentas de que allá despertado-

-Vale, no han montado una fiesta precisamente- Añadió el, sonriendo. Luego, su mirada se volvió seria y me miro como nadie nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida- Pero yo si Bella. No tienes idea lo contento que me puse cuando el doctor Cullen me dijo que habías despertado. Creí que me iba auto-combustionar de la emoción-

_**I've found other reason for me **_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you (x3)**_

Sonreí y me recargue contra el.

-Creo que le debo al tío pijo ese mi vida- Dijo Jake y supuse que se refería a Edward- Si tu no hubieras luchado por tu vida Bella… Yo…. Yo me hubiera muerto-

Pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y como su voz flaqueaba- Existe gente a la que no puedo dejar sola… Ya sabes… Pueden ir y convertirse en asesinos a sueldo-

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

La puerta se abrió y tras ella aparecieron Jess, Lauren, Leah y Ángela. La última no parecía muy contenta de su compañía asignada.

-¡Bella!- gritó Ángela olvidando su enojo y corrió a abrazarme, llevándose por delante los cables y monitores.

- Que bueno que haz despertado Bella, el pobre Jake casi se nos moría de pena- Dijo Leah jugando con el cabello de Jake. Sabía que lo hacia para provocarme, pero nada podía opacarme la sensación que me abrazaba, de sentirme tan viva que necesitaba gritárselo a los cuatro vientos.

Mi madre, Charlie y el doctor Cullen llegaron minutos mas tarde y Renee no pudo contenerse abrazarme varias veces mas sin dejarme respirar.

Carlisle no me reviso como la vez anterior, prefirió quedarse a conversar con Charlie sobre algo a lo que no puse atención por que intentaba fingir que me interesaban los muchos cotillones que Jess y Lauren tenían que contarme acerca de mis compañeros.

Finalmente, a eso de las cuatro y media de la mañana, Edward hizo aparición en mi habitación en medio de los gritos ahogados de Lauren y Jess y las miradas escrutadoras de Jake.

Traía un ramo de flores en las manos.

_**I've found other reason for me **_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

-Espero que te gusten las rosas- Dijo, mostrándome un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas como la sangre.

- Me encantan- Dije, casi en un estrangulado sollozo. El me miro con los ojos desorbitados, creyendo que me había insultado- No es nada, solo que me emociona tener a tanta gente que se preocupa por mí-

Me sonrió amablemente y cogió un taburete junto a Renee.

-Esta como un queso…- Dijo Jess mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Y su padre…. -Apuesto a que fue la revolución hormonal del hospital cuando llego- Soltó Lauren, mirando a Carlisle.

Con Ángela cruzamos miradas y reímos por lo bajo.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a una enfermera pelirroja que traía en una bandeja varios medicamentos.

Me que observándola de espalda un momento, tenia algo que se me hacia familiar.

Cuando se volteo, con una sonrisa dirigida a mí, totalmente siniestra abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Victoria…-

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you**_


	8. Siete:Just love

7/15

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**.Corazón al desnudo.**

**Capitulo siete: Just love.**

**Emmett pov's.**

El reloj comenzó a sonar a las siete de la mañana, haciendo que diera un bote en la cama. Oh dios, hora de ir al instituto. No me gustaba estudiar, por muchos motivos; lo mío son los deportes, amo la sensación de adrenalina que recorre mis venas cuando anoto un touchdown y la multitud enardece. No tiene comparación. También odio por existen las matemáticas, ¿a quien pueden gustarle las matemáticas? Ahhh y la física, también, esas dos asignaturas son increíblemente aburridas y tediosas.

Pero, el principal motivo por el que no me gusta el instituto, es me hace estar ocho horas sin ver a mi princesa, ¿Qué hombre podría soportar semejante tiempo teniendo a una mujer como Rosalie que te espere al llegar a casa?

Después de cinco minutos murmurando el nombre de ella, dándome vueltas en la cama y maldiciendo al inventor del reloj, decidí ir a darle una visita vespertina Rosalie. A nadie le hace mal un poco de acción matutina, después de todo, hoy tendría entrenamiento de rugby hasta las seis y me sería imposible estar diez horas sin tocar su cuerpo, sin besarla, acariciarla…

No me moleste en llamar a su puerta, entre sigilosamente intentando no meter ruido para sorprenderla.

Me quede un momento observándola, embobado: El cabello rubio platinado caía como una cascada sobre la almohada, y los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el. Respiraba lenta y armoniosamente, sus labios sonrosados estaban entreabiertos, y su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

Me excite de solo verla tan inocente, a mi total merced.

Me incline sobre ella y bese sus labios lentamente. Estaban fríos. Me aleje inconscientemente; Algo no estaba bien, ella siempre respondía mis besos, especialmente cuando la despertaba.

Y entonces, me di cuenta que algo iba mal. _En realidad, todo iba mal. _

Estaba mas pálida de costumbre, fría como el mármol, sudaba de pies a cabeza y casi no respiraba. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, _Dios que no sea demasiado tarde. _

La tome entre mis brazos, y la envolví en su bata de seda rosa ya que solo dormía con ropa interior. Rosalie era muy liviana, a si que la tome por las rodillas y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.

-Rose, por favor, no me hagas esto… No…- Susurraba en su oído mientras corría hasta la habitación de Jasper.

Abrí la puerta de una patada sobresaltando a Jasper que cayo al suelo del susto.

-Jazz, ayúdame… por favor…- Rogué apuntando con la cabeza a Rose. El no dijo nada, se calzo unos vaqueros, cogió las zapatillas y camisa en mano comenzó a gritar el nombre de todos en la casa, golpeando las puertas a medida que corríamos hasta la salida.

Llegue a la cochera corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban. Carlisle ya había calentado el motor de mi jeep y me esperaba en el asiento trasero junto a Esme, que tenia mi ropa de deporte en la mano. Jasper aseguro que el y Alice se irían en el descapotable amarillo en cuanto Alice terminara de vestirse y juntara ropa para Rosalie, seguramente tendría que quedarse otra vez toda una semana en el hospital.

Maneje lo mas rápido que pude hasta el hospital; Me desvié del camino, tome una curva, cruce un estéreo y me sale un montón de reglas acerca del transito y la seguridad al volante, pero a cada segundo que miraba a Rosalie me parecía cada vez mas pálida y mas…_muerta._

Victoria, la enfermera, bajo a atendernos subiendo a Rose en una camilla a urgencias. Carlisle subió rápidamente las escaleras y nos dejo en el despacho mientras se ponía la bata con su nombre escrito en ella y salía por la puerta a toda marcha.

Una vez estuvimos solo, Esme me miro tiernamente y me abrazo.

No pude aguantar. Las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas de mis ojos sin vida, no podía seguir aguantando esto ¿Qué haría si un día despertaba y Rosalie estaba muerta? ¿Qué le pasaría a mi vida? ¡Ella era mi vida! ¡Desde el momento en el que me salvo de ser atacado por un oso se convirtió en la estrella brillante que daba luz a mi vida! ¡No podía morir…! ¡No ahora…!.

Rosalie y yo nos conocimos hace dos años, cuando teníamos dieciséis. Yo había ido de excursión a los alrededores de su casa en busca de un poco de aire libre. Me encontré con un oso, que me ataco clavándome sus uñas en el estomago. Use la típica técnica de "hacerme el muerto" y el oso huyó al sentir el sonido de una pistola de aire. Aún recuerdo lo que sentí cuando la vi, se que me estaba muriendo desangrado y estaba casi sin conocimiento, pero cuando Rosalie Hale se acerco hacía mi y apoyo mi cabeza en sus piernas, lo supe. Ella era la mujer de mi vida. Todo lo que había buscado estaba frente a mí y acababa de salvarme. Era simplemente perfecta.

Estar con Rose me significo muchos problemas; Jasper, su hermano, era muy posesivo con ella y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Edward apoyaba a Jasper siempre y no me dejaba a solas con Rose. Pero no me importó. Seguí adelante, todo con tal de estar con ella. A los meses de conocerla, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y el estado me iba a mandar a un hogar de menores hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Pero Carlisle y Esme, los únicos que parecían quererme en la familia, intervinieron, consiguiendo quedarse con mi tutela.

Las primeras semanas no fueron fáciles; Había continuas peleas por el uso del baño, tuve que cambiarme de instituto, viajábamos constantemente por las giras de Edward y Alice me trataba como a un modelo. Pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos, y aprendimos a convivir juntos.

Hasta que lo descubrí. El secreto que Rosalie había intentado ocultarme con visitas secretas al hospital a medianoche, y muchos medicamente.

¿Y saben que? No me importo que Rosalie estuviera enferma. Me había enamorado, y eso era algo que ni si quiera la muerte podría cambiar.

-

-

-

**Jasper pov's. **

Rosalie ha tenido otro ataque. Esta vez cuando ninguno de nosotros estaba, a si que nadie pudo ayudarla. Carlisle ha dicho que fue increíblemente peligroso, que pudo haber muerto. Mi corazón se encoge de solo pensar que mi hermana pudiera ahora estar muerta, sin pulso, mirando hacia la nada.

Debo aceptar que Emmett consigue sorprenderme cada día más; Cuando supo de la enfermedad de Rosalie, creí que al igual que James huiría nada mas escuchar la palabra "ataque". Pero no lo hizo. Lo soporto, la cuido, y fue mis ojos y manos cuando yo no estaba. Creo que realmente la ama, la ama de verdad.

Estamos en la sala de espera de emergencia. Alice tiene apoyada su cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo le acaricio el cabello. Carlisle a mandando a Emmett a su oficina, ya que la ultima vez que estuvo en urgencias rompió una silla de lo nervioso que estaba. Y mando a Esme para que estuviera con el, (Y para que no rompiera nada de su oficina).

Alice no deja de llorar. Dice que ha tenido una visión sobre Rosalie convulsionando al amanecer, y que por no haberlo dicho Rose casi se muere.

-No digas estupideces Alice, eso no es verdad- Susurre enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos. –Lo es Jazz, tu sabes que lo es- me responde ella, levantando la cabeza.

Me queda mirando con sus ojos negros gritándome tantas cosas y diciéndome nada. Me inclino, a besarla como hago cada vez que la veo llorando. Pero ella niega y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas.

Desde ayer que Alice esta extraña. Se rehúsa a besarme, y anoche, cuando fui a su pieza, me hecho diciendo que "le dolía la cabeza" (típica excusa femenina para no tener sexo, dice Emmett) pero no creo que el sexo sea el problema. Todo comenzó cuando Carlisle dijo el nombre de Isabella Swan, y se comporto extrañamente, como cada vez que tienen visiones. Ella vino al hospital, pero no se exactamente a que, y luego volvió a casa sin decir palabra.

Es extraño. Alice adora hablar.

-Voy a ir con Edward- Dijo, poniéndose de pie y arreglando su falda plisada- ¿Me acompañas?-

Asentí sin mucho animo y caminamos hasta la habitación 208, donde Carlisle nos había dicho estaba Bella, la chica que antes había estado en coma y luego había despertado.

Alice caminaba a mi lado mirando hacía el frente. No me miro ni una sola vez en el trayecto y aquello hizo que me sintiera terriblemente mal.

Entramos a una sala totalmente blanca, y adornada con muchas rosas rojas y amarillas. En el centro había una camilla con una muchacha de cabello castaño sobre ella. La chica volteo a mirarnos y sus labios parecieron curvarse en una sonrisa, pero tosió levemente y asintió invitándonos a pasar.

Edward estaba sentado en silla negra, leyendo un libro titulado "Brida" por Paulo Coelho.

-Jasper, Alice- Dijo, saludándonos- Ella es Bella. Bella, ellos son mis hermanos-

La chica nos sonrió tímidamente y su mirada se quedo posada en Alice. Me gire para verla; Esta resplandeciente. Sonreía abiertamente y sus ojos brillaban ¿Qué rayos le pasaban?

Alice camino dando saltitos hasta la cama de Bella y empezaron a conversar despacio, acerca de muchísimas cosas que no logre entender.

Edward me tocó el hombro y me indico que nos sentáramos en un par de sillas, cercanas a la ventana y lo más lejos de las chicas.

Me quedo mirando un momento y pude ver en sus ojos verdes que quería contarme algo, algo importante al parecer.

Coloque los ojos en blanco y dije:

-Vamos, escúpelo-

El pareció dudar un momento, pero luego sonrió y me miro a los ojos- Nunca me había pasado esto antes…Yo… ¡Ella no me conoce!... Jamás pensé que se sentiría tan bien no ser conocido-

Sonreí cabizbajo- Supongo que eso es bueno ¿no? Pero ten cuidado Edward, ella recién esta despertando-

El asintió y luego se quedo mirándome- ¿Sucede algo, Jazz?-

Yo tenía mi vista fija en Alice- Es ella Edward… Alice ya no me quiere-

Edward se quedó mirándome un momento, luego observó a Alice, y se largó a reír.

-Dios, Jazz. Alice no te quiere. Te adora, eres todo para ella- Dijo dándome unas palmadas en el rostro. Camino hasta la camilla y miro a Alice seriamente- Bella debe descansar Alice, y contigo hablándole todo el rato del nuevo desfile de Chanel eso no va a ser posible-

Alice le hizo una morisqueta, sonrió a Bella y luego murmuro por lo bajo- Y con Edward queriendo besarla tampoco-

Sonrió y salió de la habitación tomándome de la mano. Le sonreí a Bella y salí corriendo tras ella.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, pudimos escuchar a Edward gritando:

-Te he oído Alice Cullen. ¡No hay mas asientos en primera fila para los desfiles, señorita!-

Alice paro en seco y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Le sonreí y abrace fuertemente- No te preocupes, yo conseguiré esas entradas para los desfiles-

Ella sonrió y dejo descansar su cabeza en mi hombro- Se que he estado extraña estos días. Ayer tuve una visión de Bella siendo casi matada, y me asuste. Vine al hospital a visitar a Lauren, un chico que dice también tener visiones. El dijo que todos los pacientes de psiquiatría han tenido visiones con ella y que creen que va a pasarle algo. Pero ahora que la e conocido ya no tengo miedo, es una muy buena chica y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que nada malo le pase, además, ¿has visto como la mira Edward?-

Reí por lo bajo- Si, lo he visto, esperemos que ella le haga bien-

Alice se separo de mí y me miro con los ojos brillosos.

-Te amo Jazz, nunca lo olvides-

Y me besó.

* * *

- Supongo que ya no crees que Bella este muerta- Dijo Jake ácidamente, mirando a Leah a los ojos.

Ella sonrió siniestramente- Eso no cambia nada Jake. Bella no te quiere ¿o aún no te haz dado cuenta que Edward Cullen esta tras ella?-

-No se conocen-

-No tienen por que hacerlo. Simplemente tienen que sentirlo, como lo que yo siento por ti. Si aún no se gustan, van a hacerlo mas tarde. Y Bella ya no va a necesitarte-

Jake apretó sus puños sobre sus jeans, y se levanto del asiento, con los ojos inyectados en rabia.

-Que te den Leah…- Musito antes de entrar a la habitación de Bella.

-Hola Jake- Saludo ella cuando le vio entrar por la puerta.

Jake camino hasta ella, y sin decir nada la tomó por la nuca y junto sus labios bruscamente. Primero lento y despacio, luego hambriento y desesperado. Apego sus rostros aun mas impidiendo que ella se rehusara, obligándola a quedarse junto a el. Y es que _Ohh Dios, se sentía tan bien besarla. La espera había valido la pena solo por aquel beso. _

En aquel momento, Edward Cullen entró por la puerta con su libro de canciones bajo el brazo.

-

-

-


	9. Ocho: El lenguaje del amor

8/15

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**.Corazón al desnudo.**

**Capitulo ocho: El lenguaje del amor.**

**Edward pov's.**

Me bastó ver la imagen de Bella y Jake besándose para darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. _O en realidad lo que siempre estuvo allí y fui incapaz de ver. _Estaban enamorados. La forma posesiva en la que Jake la besaba, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Y ella, cerraba los ojos y le seguía besando.

Esperen. Algo no estaba bien. Bella estaba llorando. Las chicas no lloran cuando las besan. Al menos, no todas.

Camine rápidamente hasta la camilla y lo lance a un lado haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo. Cuando levanto el rostro, y me vio, pude divisar en sus ojos una chispa de furia y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Le estas haciendo daño-Dije, con voz neutra, apuntando con la cabeza a Bella- ¿O es que haz olvidado que apenas puede respirar por si misma? Su garganta aún escose-

Jake refunfuño algo por la bajo y se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida. Dio una última mirada a Bella y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Automáticamente me voltee a mirar a Bella. Era extraño; Desde que la conocí y me di cuenta que junto a ella podía ser una persona normal, cualquier cosa que pareciera hacerle daño me enfurecía y sacaba de quicio. Era como si quisiera protegerla todo el tiempo.

Ella me miro con sus ojos cafés aun húmedos y bajo la vista avergonzada.

-El… Jake es mi mejor amigo Edward- Dijo, con la voz cortada.

Parpadee varias veces- Si, ya….-

-¡No, enserio! ¡A mi no me gusta el!, no se por que ha hecho eso…-

Intente sonreírle infundiéndole confianza- A mi no tienes por que dar explicaciones Bella, yo solo…-

-¿¡Tu solo que!?¡Eres mas importante para mi de lo que piensas!- Gritó.

Sin querer sonreí haciendo que ella se sonrojara-¿Qué tan importante soy para ti?- Inquirí, levantando una ceja.

Ella bufo cabreada y miro hacía cualquier otra parte- Me sacaste del coma, Edward, ¿Qué esperas?-

Suspire, indeciso. Esa no era la respuesta que yo había esperado. En mi mente había imaginado algo así como "Me gustas Edward" o "Estoy loca por ti…" pero no, solamente era su salvador. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para que ella sintiera algo por mí, pero no era demasiado pronto para que YO sintiera algo hacía ella.

Por que esa era la única y santa verdad.

Hay gente que se pasa toda su vida buscando el amor, y se empeñan tanto en buscarlo que no se dan cuenta que al amor no hay que buscarlo, simplemente llega. Y cuando vi a Isabella Swan, la chica en coma, lo supe.

Fue como una conexión. Y estaba seguro que ella también lo sintió, por que cada vez que sus ojos castaños me miraban era como si esperaran algo de mí, como si me conociera más de lo que ella misma sabía.

Y me gustaba.

Me encantaba que me mirara de esa forma, por que me daba cuenta que yo no era indiferente para ella. Que aún existía una esperanza de que ambos pudiéramos estar juntos en la forma que siempre soñé estar con alguien. Cada vez que estaba arriba del escenario, me preguntaba si existiría una persona exclusiva para mí, y cuando ella despertó, me di cuenta que sí.

Bella era mi otra mitad.

Lo que siempre había buscado.

Cuando mi padre comenzó a trabajar en este hospital, me di el trabajo de examinar el edificio de cabo a rabo en caso de cualquier emergencia. Y encontré un lugar en la parte de atrás del aula de tratamientos intensivos. Era un claro, con muchos arboles alrededor, y con pájaros y sus nidos en las ramas.

Me di cuenta que esta era una emergencia, que Bella tenía que olvidar el sabor de los labios de Jake. Por que desde que lo conocí supe que el sentía algo hacia Bella, y no me importaba llevarme a nadie por delante con tal de estar con ella. Así que la baje de la cama, la subí a una silla de ruedas, y la lleve a aquel claro en el que tantas canciones compuse y muchas veces me refugie.

Por el camino no hablamos, y no faltaron las palabras, simplemente hay cosas que no se pueden expresar en frases.

Y eso, es algo que yo le llamó _**"El lenguaje del amor".**_

-

-

-

**Alice pov's.**

Después de estar un rato con Jasper y asegurarme que Rose estaba fuera de peligro fui a ver a Laurent. Por el camino fui recordando mis inicios en esto de ser "Vidente" por que aunque no me gustaba la palabra por que era muy mafiosa, era lo que yo era. Una vidente. Podía ver el futuro, tal vez no a conciencia propia por que las visiones llegaban a mí sin que yo quisiera, pero podía ver el futuro al fin y al cabo.

Y nunca me equivocaba.

Lo extraño, es que con Isabella Swan había sido totalmente distinto. No había visto su futuro, si no su pasado. Y solamente podía decir una cosa de la visión que había tenido; _**Nunca había visto tanto dolor. Nunca.**_

Y eso hacía que me interesara más en su vida, y en ella misma. Quería saber por que los demás enfermos del ala de psiquiatría del hospital también tenían visiones con ella, pero nadie parecía poder ver su futuro. Ni si quiera Laurent.

Recuerdo que la primera visión que tuve fue de Rosalie, antes de que detectaran su enfermedad. Fue a los doce años, aunque Rosalie era dos años mayor que yo y nadie me creyó. Hasta que sucedió. Y entonces Carlisle y Esme comenzaron a confiar en lo que yo decía, aunque Edward y Jasper nunca me creyeron del todo, hasta que le salve la vida a Emmett, a quien lo había atacado un oso y yo lo vi casi muerto. Y también vi a Rosalie. A si que antes de contarle a otra persona mi visión, llame a Rosalie al móvil y le dije que diera una vuelta por el bosque con la pistola de aire que acostumbraba cargar contra los pervertidos. Luego ella llevo a Emmett donde Carlisle y al poco tiempo comenzó a vivir con nosotros.

Algunos dicen que fue una coincidencia. Pero yo, que puedo ver el futuro, digo que las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable.

Camine la habitación de Laurent y abrí la puerta lentamente, cerciorándome que nadie estuviera cerca de mi. Cuando entre, no había nadie, y supuse que Laurent estaba en el baño así que decidí esperarlo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Algo capto mi atención. Bella y Edward estaba en un claro justo frente a mí, solo que ellos no podían verme por que yo estaba en el segundo piso.

Algo se removió dentro de mi estomago, como advirtiéndome. Era esa típica sensación que te da cuando sabes que la haz cagado. Solo que en mi funcionaba como arma de doble filo; Significaba una visión. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, pero las imágenes eran oscuras y no se veía nada, era como si alguien las estuviera interceptando.

Instintivamente, me voltee.

Allí estaba.

Laurent.

Me miraba con los ojos rojos y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de rabia.

Mierda, había olvidado que por muy psíquico que fuera, también era un loco. Un asesino que había matado a todo un jardín de niños.

Intente correr, escapar y largarme de allí para buscar a Jasper. Pero apenas me moví el me cogió por los hombros y me lanzo sobre la cama.

Se posiciono sobre mí y desabotono mi blusa, y sus manos estaban sobre mis muñecas haciendo presión fuertemente para impedir que me escapara. Comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme; Iba a violarme. Pensé en Jazz, en Rose, en todos los que me querían, y me di cuenta que irremediablemente, este era mi fin.

-Adiós Alice Cullen- Dijo Laurent, antes de mostrarme sus colmillos y morder mi cuello.

-

-

-

**Rosalie pov's.**

Me desperté empapada en sudor y sin poder respirar. Mire hacía todos lados, desorientada, y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación del hospital. Y digo que es "mi" habitación por que está en el último piso para que los paparazzi no logren fotografiarme. Al ser hermana de Edward, mi vida privada ya no es privada y cada paso que doy es con un guardaespaldas para mi seguridad personal.

Siento un ronquido y me doy vuelta notando que Emmett esta durmiendo en SU sillón con al boca abierta y una hilera de baba cayendo en su mentón. No se veía para nada sexy.

Entonces recuerdo que mi habitación es la 207 y que en la 208 esta la famosa Isabella Swan de la que tanto habla mi padre. Decido ir a verla, y me pongo de pie enfundándome una bata rosada que cuelga del perchero y unas pantuflas de conejo.

No despierto a Emmett y salgo sigilosamente. Entró a la habitación contigua a la mía, pero no hay nada. Sobre la cama esta un cuaderno de canción, que reconocí como el de Edward. Yo siempre lo ayudo a escribir sus canciones.

Suspiro, pensando que ya conoceré otro día a la chica y camino de vuelta a mi habitación. Voy vuelta la manilla de mi puerta, y me doy cuenta que alguien me llama. Creí que seria Carlisle, y me doy vuelta con una sonrisa. Carlisle es mi medico personal, y el mejor padre que pude haber deseado. Después de adoptarme, se dieron cuenta que padezco de Cardiopatía Isquémica parcial, y creí que iba a devolverme al internado. Pero no, al contrario, se encargo absolutamente de todo y jamás de dejo sola.

Pero no es Carlisle.

Es James. El primer hombre del que me enamore y se marcho apenas escucho la palabra "Ataque".

Esta tan sexy como siempre, y antes de que yo pueda gritarle el por que se fue sin decir nada, sus labios están sellando los míos.

-

-

-

**Edward pov's.**

Bella y yo estamos en el claro.

Ella me mira, me sonríe, y luego baja la vista. Pareciera que quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreve.

A si que decido decirlo yo antes que ella.

-Me gustas- Susurró y me inclino para besarla.

Sus labios son dulces, envolventes. Comienzo a sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo parece revivir y es como si su boca fuera un elixir. Hace tiempo que no me siento tan vivo, tan lleno de alegría. Su boca se abre y me deja entrar en ella lentamente, casi con miedo. Mi lengua se dedica a recorrer cada recoveco de su boca y siento que estallo de júbilo cuando su lengua roza la mía. Creo que podría quedarme toda la vida besándola, por que parecía que absorbe todo lo negativo en mí y solo deja al Edward que creía estaba muerto.

Me obligo a pensar que tengo que separarme de ella, que necesita respirar.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, ella se sonroja y mira hacía los arboles avergonzada.

-¿A si que se llama Mike el que te hizo esto?- Preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella me mira con la mirada herida, y luego asiente. Le sonrió, y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

-Vamos a encontrar juntos a ese mal nacido- Digo, con voz ronca.

Ella parece esbozar una sonrisa-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo-

Me acerco nuevamente para besarla pero mi móvil empieza a sonar y yo me maldigo por lo bajo.

-¿Bueno?- Contestó, sin ganas. Solamente quería besarla de nuevo.

-Eres un aprovecha Edward Cullen- Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Al momento supe que era Jake- Solamente voy a decirte algo, y quiero que lo pienses bien. ¿Realmente crees que tú vas a hacerle bien?, Bella necesita estabilidad, cariño y amor. Tú no puedes estar con ella todo el tiempo, eres una estrella famosa que vives de sus estúpidas canciones hechas de plástico. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Bella se entere de que eres el cantante del momento? Bella odia la prensa, las cámaras, y los paparazzi van a acosarla hasta dejarla sin respiración. Su historia va a salir publicada en todos los diarios y noticiarios del país, y van a tacharla de escaladora social y mosca muerta. A mi lado ella puede ser feliz, ir al parque sin que la filmen, y caminar de la mano en los centros comerciales sin la mirada atenta de todos. Yo puedo darle una vida Edward ¿y tu que puedes ofrecerle?-

La llamada se cortó.

Y por primer vez, me di cuenta que Jake tenía razón.

Mucha razón.

Bella aún no me conocía, no sabia nada de mí. Decidí alejarme de ella, apartarme de su vida y que viviera como ella se lo merecía; sin restricciones. Por que estando conmigo solamente obtienes restricciones, y yo no quiero eso para ella.

Pero voy a cumplir mi promesa. Voy a encontrar a Mike Newton y voy a romperle las piernas y pudrirlo en la cárcel, y solo entonces, me iré.

El lenguaje del amor dice que cuando quieres ver a una persona feliz, tienes que dejarla ir.

Estaba a punto de contarle mi decisión, cuando sentí un grito de una chica, y al mirar hacia arriba vi un cuerpo cayendo desde el segundo piso.

Aterrizo cerca de nosotros, y cuando corrí para socorrerla, mi corazón se detuvo.

Alice.

-

-

-


	10. Nueve: Bite

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

9/15

Corazon al desnudo

Capitulo nueve: Bite.

**Edward pov's. **

Son las dos y media de la tarde.

A esta hora, usualmente, nunca hay nadie en la sala de espera, ya que el pic de urgencias es entres las seis y diez de la noche. Aunque hay excepciones, como aquellas veces en las que se produce un accidente múltiple, o, como en el caso de ahora, donde la hermana de un famoso cantante ha caído de un segundo piso.

Es ese el motivo por el cual hay muchos guardaespaldas a mí alrededor, y un millón de fotógrafos pegados a las ventanas intentando fotografiar algo. Me hace sentir furioso, colérico, y mi único deseo es ir y romperles las cámaras a cada uno de ellos.

Pero me contengo, por que se que es en estos momentos cuando tengo que pensar en Alice, en su bienestar y salud.

No se que pasa dentro de la sala de emergencias, y nadie parece querer decirme nada. Las enfermeras que pasan a mi lado hacen caso omiso a mis preguntas, y la recepcionista no me quiere dar ningún dato.

Estoy apunto de tener un paro cardiaco y matar a alguien.

Jasper no parece estar mejor que yo: Sus ojos están llorosos, tiene la cabeza gacha y con los brazos y piernas cruzadas rehusándose a mirar a alguien. Me siento mal de solo mirarlo, y es que no me imagino que exista una persona que pueda amar a mi hermana siquiera la mitad de lo que el la ama. Y me siento orgulloso de que Carlisle haya tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse con el cuando sus padres lo abandonaron.

Suspiró. Siento unas ganas inmensas de ir a ver a Bella, pero se que mi deber es estar aquí, con mi familia. A todo esto, ¿donde rayos están Emmett y Rosalie? No se han aparecido por la sala de espera en estas dos horas y por más que Jasper y yo llamamos a sus celulares y ninguno contesta.

Esme, sentada junto a Jasper, me sonríe amablemente y se acerca hasta mí a paso lento.

-Jasper esta muy mal…- Dice, con la mirada en el suelo.

- Solamente quiero saber como esta Alice y encontrar a Emmett y Rose... ¡Y Carlisle no nos dice nada!-

-Tranquilo cariño…-Dice ella, envolviéndome con sus brazos- Tu padre esta haciendo su trabajo, ya nos avisara-

Luego de un par de segundos, añade- El va a salvarlas, Edward. Va a hacer todo lo que este a su alcance por ellas- Y su mirada adopta un brillo extraño que nunca antes había visto. Me estrecha contra si aun con más fuerzas, como si temiera perderme.

Lentamente comienzo a tranquilizarme. No entiendo como es que Esme puede estar tan tranquila en una situación así, ¡sus dos hijas mujeres están hospitalizadas! ¡Y no entiendo como es que no está enojada con papa por no decirle nada! Hay veces en las que me preguntó por que Carlisle y Esme nunca tuvieron hijos, y nunca llego a alguna conclusión razonable.

Pero Esme tiene razón, Carlisle va a salvarlas. _Tiene _que hacerlo.

Un pitido fuerte nos sorprende, y nos separamos rápidamente para mirar al box donde ha sido internada Alice. Jasper, se pone de pie rápidamente y corre hasta las puertas metálicas donde un guardia lo detiene por los hombres.

Rápidamente, tres enfermeras y dos paramédicos ingresan al box con un carrito con un aparato demasiado conocido para mí y cierran las puertas tras de sí.

Jasper, Esme y yo cruzamos lóbregas miradas sabiendo que aquello podía significar una cosa: Resucitación.

-

-

-

Rosalie pov's.

Los labios de James se mueven ágilmente bajo los míos, besándome como solo el sabe hacerlo. Recuerdo con cierto cariño, cuando anotó el último punto del partido de rugby más importante de la temporada y dijo frente a todo el público que se lo dedicaba a la novia más hermosa que existía en el mundo, apuntándome a mí que estaba junto a las animadoras. Pero todo aquel cariño se esfumó cuando pienso en la vez que le pedí que me viniera a ver al hospital y le conté la verdad; el pareció aceptarlo, pero cuando salí de aquí no volví a verlo nunca mas.

Hasta ahora.

A si que mis labios ya no respondieron a sus besos, y bruscamente quite sus manos de mi cintura.

-¿Qué sucede, Rose? ¿No estas contenta de verme?- Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

De pronto, sentí mucho frio- ¿debería estar contenta de verte, James?- Susurre, intentando sonar lo mas letal posible. Aunque creo que el hecho de estar tan pálida, con una bata rosada y llevar pantuflas de conejito me hacían parecer de todo menos letal.

El sonrió de medio lado- Deberías, si, Rose. He encontrado una cura para tu enfermedad-

El mundo dejo de girar. ¿De que rayos hablaba James?

-Imposible, no hay cura para esto- Dije, apuntando a mi corazón. Al parecer, James mal interpreto mi gesto y se acerco aun más a mí.

-Yo podría curar tu corazón, si tú me dejaras- Dijo, y me beso nuevamente.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando me di cuenta que no sentía absolutamente nada cuando los labios de James me besaban. Se sentía bien, si, por que cuando alguien te besa se siente bien. Pero no es ni siquiera un atisbo de lo que siento cuando Emmett me besa; se calientan parte de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existían, y me siento desmayar cuando sus labios tocan cualquier parte de mí, por muy inocente que sea esa parte.

Lo aparte zarandeándolo por los hombros.

-¡Maldito seas, James! mi corazón no necesita cura, ¿sabes por que? ¡Por el daño que me hiciste ya fue reparado! Y lo reparo un hombre que me quiere de verdad y no se marcho con tan solo saber tenía una enfermedad. Al contrario, se quedo conmigo y me ha apoyado todo este tiempo. ¡Un hombre de verdad!- Grite, sintiéndome mejor y mas sana de lo que jamás me había sentido.

-¡Y ese hombre se llama Emmett Cullen! grábate mi nombre muy bien, imbécil, por que a la próxima que te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia, voy a descuartizarte, teñiré las paredes de mi habitación con tus viseras y usare tu sangre para llamar a los espíritus ¿¡lo haz entendido imbécil!?- Grito, furioso, Emmett tras de mí.

Me voltee y me quede mirándolo estupefacta. Oh no, Emmett había visto como James me besaba… seguramente ahora pensaba lo peor de mí.

James le levanto el dedo de al medio a Emmett, quien se hubiera abalanzado sobre el si yo no me hubiera interpuesto para evitarlo.

-No me importa con quien estés, o lo que el sea capaz de hacer por ti. Te amo, y volverás a ser mía, Rose. Y cuando lo seas, te hare el amor todos los días para que el imbécil de Emmett Cullen se de cuenta que tus gemidos y orgasmos son solamente míos- Dijo James, dándome una mirada lasciva antes de irse por el pasillo.

Emmett me dirigió una mirada furiosa antes de volver a entrar a mi habitación.

La habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada por la luz de afuera, pero el día estaba completamente nublado y el sol no se había asomado.

Emmett no se atrevía a mirarme.

-¿El era James?- Preguntó, con voz dura.

-Si- respondí, con un hilo de voz- Pero yo a el no le quiero Emmett. Te quiero a ti-

Emmett me miro, y negó con la cabeza. El era consiente que James y yo habíamos estado juntos cuatro años, y nos habíamos querido mucho. Pero no sabía que a el lo amaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo entero.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta la silla donde el estaba sentado. Tenía la mirada en el suelo y sus codos estaban flexionados dejando sus manos como un puente bajo su barbilla.

Deslice la bata por mis hombros y cayó en un sonido mudo en el suelo. Me senté en sus piernas con mis piernas abiertas apenas tocando el piso y lo mire a los ojos fijamente.

-Te amo, Emmett Cullen. Y James no tiene idea de lo que esta hablando, por que solamente a ti te pertenecen mis gemidos y mis orgasmos. Eres el único que puede hacerme llegar de placer cinco veces en una noche y hacerme sentir que floto a la deriva cada vez que me besas. Tu, y solo tu- Dije, esperando que de una vez por todas comprendiera lo mucho que lo amaba.

El junto su frente con la mía, en un gesto muy dulce y suspiro sobre mis labios- Eres mía, Rosalie-

-Soy tuya, completamente tuya- Digo, antes de que nos besáramos.

Este beso es tan distinto a cualquier otro que nos hemos dado: no esta cargado de pasión o deseo oculto. Está lleno de amor y cariño tan fuertes que son casi palpables. Y siento que lo estoy besando por primera vez .Me entrego a sus labios con el alma y el corazón, con una dulzura que solo puede tener una chica que experimenta su primer beso por que las demás chicas con novio ya han olvidado como hacerlo.

El beso parece eterno, pero al pasar unos minutos nos separamos sonrojados. Es extraño, nunca antes había visto a Emmett sonrojado.

Su móvil comienza a sonar el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, haciéndome cosquillas en el muslo.

El me sonríe, y ve que llego un mensaje de voz. Al comenzar a leerlo, su expresión adopta el terror propio y cogiéndome por la cintura y tomando la bata del piso comienza a correr por el pasillo conmigo a cuestas.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa!?- Le grito, cuando me sube al hombro como un saco de papas.

-¡Alice está en urgencias, ha caído de un segundo piso! Jasper acaba de mandarme un mensaje- Grita, y baja la escalera corriendo por que no tenemos tiempo como para esperar al ascensor.

Antes de llegar a la sala de esperas, me baja de su hombro y me deja en el piso mientras me coloca el mismo la bata tapándome entera.

-No quiero que ningún otro hombre te vea desnuda, o casi desnuda que no sea yo- Dice, y me da un beso en los labios. Sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura comienzan a descender lentamente hasta mi trasero y lo aprieta con fuerza. Yo gemí inconscientemente en medio del beso y me apegó a su cuerpo.

-Dios… Terminaremos esto, Rose. Lo juro, cuando Alice salga de esto te voy a encerrar en mi cuarto y te hare el amor día y noche- Dice, antes de soltarme.

-Hare que cumplas eso- Digo yo, antes de que ambos entremos a la sala de emergencias cogidos de la mano.

Un centenar de flashes nos dan en el rostro y me doy cuenta que afuera de la sala esta repleto de paparazzi.

Jasper, Esme y Edward están sentados en un sillón y Esme los abraza a ambos maternalmente. La escena me enternece durante un momento, hasta que recuerdo que Alice ha caído de un segundo piso.

-¿Cómo está ella?- Digo, sentándome junto a Jasper y abrazándolo con toda la fuerza del mundo.

El me devuelve el abrazo y puedo sentir mi escote humedecido por sus lágrimas. Pobre de mí hermano…

-No lo sabemos- Dice Esme, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward. Después, agrego con voz trémula- Hace un par de minutos entraron con el equipo de resucitación-

Me llevó las manos a la boca horrorizadas y siento a Jasper estremecerse en mis brazos. Diablos, me siento tan inútil y tan mal por Alice y Jasper.

Ellos se aman. Tal vez tanto como Carlisle y Esme o Emmett y yo, y me duele ver a mí hermano de aquella forma. El no se merece esto. Jasper merece ser feliz con una mujer que lo ame, como Alice, entonces, ¿Por qué nos esta pasando esto?

Mi enfermedad no tiene cura, y a toda la gente que está a mí alrededor termina pasándoles algo malo, ¿es que acaso estoy maldita?

Finalmente, luego de quince minutos esperando, Carlisle sale del box con las manos temblando.

Jasper no se mueve de mis brazos, pero por la forma en la que esconde su cabeza en mi hombro, estoy segura que espera lo peor.

-Alice respira artificialmente, pero tiene signos vitales. Escasos, pero los tiene- Jasper volvió a respirar. Y yo también, ya que no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Luego, los ojos de Carlisle se elevador al cielo de forma ausente, y con la mirada herida, agregó:

-Esta en un coma inducido. Y no va a despertar como Isabella Swan-

Y es entonces cuando Jasper me aprieta con el y comienza a llorar descontroladamente.

-

-

-

Bella pov's.

Ha pasado una semana desde el accidente de Alice. Hay veces en las que me despierto en medio de la noche con la imagen de Alice cayendo desde el segundo piso, con su hermoso rostro contraído en un mohín de dolor y un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza. Me siento mal, me cayo muy bien la única vez que hable con ella.

Edward viene a visitarme a lo menos dos veces al día; con su familia hacen turnos para quedarse junto a Alice, pero el dice que no puede verla así, conectada a un respirador artificial, sabiendo que hay está pero que no es la Alice que todos conocían.

Algunas veces he mencionado que ella puede sobreponerse a eso, que yo lo hice. Y Edward argumenta que en el caso milagroso de que Alice despertara, tendría que estar en silla de ruedas por la fuerte caída de espaldas que sufrió, y tendría un severo retraso mental. Probablemente quedaría en estado vegetal por el resto de su vida.

Pobre Jasper, pienso. Cuando Edward, Alice y Jasper estuvieron aquí no pude pasar por alto las miradas que el le dirigía a Alice, y se notaba por su expresión que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Edward dice que nadie en la familia a osado dejarlo solo. Jasper es depresivo por naturaleza, y temen que pueda atentar contra su vida cuando la presión se haga demasiado fuerte y ya no pueda contenerla.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación leyendo mi novela favorita: Cumbres borrascosas de Emily Brontë. Aunque se me el libro de memoria, la personalidad de Heathcliff no puede embaucarme más y la historia es totalmente atrapante. ¡Dios, gracias por una novela tan maravillosa!

De pronto, entra Jake con una revista de motocicletas bajo el brazo y sin mirarme se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana sin cuidado.

Odio que se comporte así, como si yo no existiera. Desde que se enteró que Edward y yo nos besamos, ha estado viniendo a verme todos los días sin excepción, pero se comporta como si yo no estuviera frente a el, mirándolo.

Finalmente, tras unos arduos doce minutos en los cuales no pude leer ni una pagina decentemente, decidí romper el hielo.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, Jake? ¿Te has equivocado de habitación? Por que la de Leah esta justo en frente- Digo con desdén. Vale, tal vez debí ser mas cuidadosa con mis palabras pero la actitud infantil de Jake me enardece.

Y si, Leah está también hospitalizada. Se ha quebrado una pierna y unas cuantas costillas al intentar subirse a la moto de Jake sin existo alguno, y chocando con una pared de ladrillo. Personalmente, creo que no es para tanto, ósea, yo casi muero por un maldito psicópata y nadie me ve quejándome como Leah que berrea todo el santo día. Creó que arma todo el escándalo para estar cerca de Jake y vigilar lo que yo hago.

Maldita zorra.

Jake enarca una ceja y luego sonríe picaronamente- … Y luego dices que no estás celosa-

Me dan ganas de levantarme y darle un zape, pero en lugar de eso hago el ejercicio de "inhala y exhala" me enseño a hacer Reene para que cuando Phil propusiera ver beisbol no intentara asfixiarlo.

Al parecer, Jake ha notado mi repentina exaltación y se va a sentar junto a mí.

-Siento haberme comportado como un estúpido estos días- Dijo, tomándome de la mano- Es solo que el imbécil de Edward y su chulería me ponen los nervios de punta-

Sonrió. Jake siempre es tan directo.

-Te perdono por ser un idiota- Digo, sonriéndole. El parece contento, por que prende la televisión y comenzamos a mirar un partido de rugby con interés. En realidad, antes de que Jake se obsesionara con el rugby no entendía que había de emocionante en ver a un par de tíos golpearse por un balón que ni siquiera tenia forma de balón, pero con le tiempo, me di cuenta que realmente es excitante ver como se golpean y muchas veces vuelan dientes e insultos.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y tras ella entra Edward con su celular en su mano derecha. La aprieta con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le colocan blancos y su mandíbula está tensa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, al ver que Jake abre la boca para decir algo y dudo que sea un cumplido.

-Mi representante quiere obligarme a cantar en los MTV Music Awards- Dice el.

Jake silba por lo bajo-Esta es la vida que _tu _elegiste-

Los miro ambos alternativamente- ¿Por qué presiento que me he perdido de una parte importante de su conversación? ¿Cantar, MTV?-

-… Y aquí se arma la grande- Dice Jake, volviendo a concentrar su vista en el juego.

-Bella… Veras… Yo…- Comienza Edward a balbucear. Desvía la mirada hacía Jake, el le levanta el dedo de al medio y Edward toma fuerzas- Soy cantante, Bella. Famoso, es por eso que hay tantos reporteros abajo-

Lo miró como si me estuviera hablando de en chico mandarín. ¿Edward, cantante, famoso? Está bien, admito que tiene una voz angelical, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que era un cantante famoso.

Y como si la vida quisiera hacerme entender que todo era verdad, el juego de rugby se vio interrumpido por un despacho de última hora, en el cual una reportera estaba atestada afuera del hospital intentando conseguir alguna foto.

-… Carlisle Cullen se ha negado a dar algún tipo de entrevista a la prensa, y Edward aún no cita a los reporteros para alguna rueda de prensa. Hemos obtenido información de fuentes verídicas, que la hermana de Edward, Rosalie Hale, también esta internada en este hospital al padecer de una extraña enfermedad cardiaca. Por otra parte, en el ámbito amoroso, una enfermera nos ha contado que Edward Cullen visita diariamente a Isabella Swan, una chica desconocida internada en el mismo piso que su hermana Rosalie ( aparece una foto donde salgo sonriendo en el paso de fin de año que organizo mi curso) . Pasemos a revisar las declaraciones de la enfermera jefe, Victoria Mcgregor-

Apareció en pantalla la maldita enfermera Victoria, de la cual me acordaba por que fue ella quien ayudo a Mike a secuestrarme. Ella decía que Edward me visitaba todos los días, y que éramos muy cercanos. También contaba que gracias a la canción que Edward cantó para mí, yo había despertado y desde ese momento éramos inseparables.

Ugghh, maldita arpía trepadora.

Esperen… ¿¡Edward de verdad es un cantante famoso!? ¡Y yo acabo de aparecer en televisión!... _no puede ser. _

Lo miro rabiosa, y si pudiera escupiría saliva por la boca. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jake le ha atizado un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-¡Te dije que la herirías y meterías en tu mundo! ¡Te advertí que a Bella no le haría bien esto! ¿¡Que crees que pasara cuando esos malditos fotógrafos comiencen a seguirla y a buscar en su historial!?-

-Jake…-Susurró, asustada al ver que Edward escupe sangre por la boca. Pero el se pone de pie y se lanza sobre Jake cayendo ambos a un costado de mi cama.

-¡Pensaba decírselo imbécil! ¿¡Realmente crees que no he pensado en eso, en el daño que puede causarle esto!?- Grita Edward, colérico- ¡Voy a encargarme que nada malo le pase y me asegurare que despidan a Victoria!-

Ambos se separan cansados después de dar un par de golpes más, con la ropa hecha girones y escupiendo sangre.

Eso ha sido de todo, menos excitante. En la vida real es peligroso, joder.

-No vuelvan a hacer eso…- Digo, con voz ausente. Después me pongo de pie y camino hasta el corredor.

-Bella… No puedes salir de tu habitación- Me dice Jake, intentando tomarme del brazo.

Me aparto y apuro el paso- Si puedo, el doctor Cullen me dio permiso para caminar dentro del hospital-

Doblo en una esquina para bajar las escaleras, pero algo me pone en alerta y me volteo.

No hay nada.

"Te estas volviendo loca, Bella" me digo y me volteo nuevamente para emprender mi camino.

Me alguien me toma del brazo y mientras me giro, grito:

-¡Deja de joderme Jake!-

- Sorpresa, Bella- Dice una voz demasiado conocida para mí.

Cuando estoy frente a el, no puedo evitar contener la respiración.

Mike.

-

-

-

Carlisle pov's.

No va a despertar. Ya ha pasado una semana y solamente sigue viva por que está conectada a un respirador y coma inducido.

Mi niña… Mi Alice… Está prácticamente muerta. Mi profesión me impide involucrarme con los pacientes, pero, ¿Cómo no involucrarte cuando es tu hija la que se está muriendo?

Alice podrá no ser mi hija sanguíneamente, pero he estado con ella desde que tiene seis años y la encontré abandonada junto a Edward. Simplemente no puedo verla morir… _No puedo. _

Tengo una de sus manos frías entre las mías, y me duele ver a Alice tan distante y ala vez tan cerca de mí.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- Pregunta Esme, a mi lado.

Niego con la cabeza y mabos quedamos en silencio.

Ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la abrazo fuertemente. Acercó mi mano al cable de respiración, con la intención de desconectarlo y evitarle todo este sufrimiento a mi adorada hija.

Esme me coge de la mano antes de que lo desconecte y yo volteo a mirarla extrañado.-

En sus ojos hay decisión y dolor, pero también brillan como si hubiera una esperanza por la cual vivir.

-No vamos a quitarles a Edward, Emmett y Rosalie una hermana- Dice, pacíficamente- Y tampoco voy a despojarle a Jasper al amor de su vida. Jasper necesita el cariño y el amor que nosotros le robamos , Carlisle. Y solamente Alice es capaz de dárselo-

Entorno los ojos- ¿… Estás tratando de decirme que…?-

Ella asiente.

-Si, exactamente eso. Es mi hija, Carlsile, y no pienso perderla-

Asiento levemente. Esme tiene razón, no puedo dejar morir a mi hija. No, me rehusó completamente, y aunque tal vez no sea la mejor opción, es la única forma de mantenerla viva.

Lentamente, me inclino sobre ella y hundo mis dientes en su cuello.

-

-

-

_-Eso te transformaría en una novia. ¿Sabes lo que significa ser amada por la Muerte?-Preguntó, y casi la besó en el rostro, que resplandecía por las lágrimas—. ¿Sabes lo que significa que la Muerte conozca tu nombre?- __**Entrevista con el vampiro, Anne Rice. **_

-

-

-


	11. Diez: Por ella

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

10/15

**Corazon al desnudo**

**Capitulo diez: Por ella.**

**Alice pov's.**

Siento dolor: mucho dolor, en todos mis músculos, huesos, y cualquier parte de mi anatomía. La cabeza me da vueltas, pareciendo que me va a estallar y siento algo extraño esparciéndose por mis venas. Es doloroso, quema y enfría a la vez cada gota de sangre que toca a su paso, y se va expandiendo por mi cuerpo lentamente.

Me duele tanto, que creo que me voy a morir. Pienso en mi familia; El mejor padre del mundo: Carlisle, la mas dulce de las madres: Esme, el idiota de Emmett, la fabulosa Rosalie, el perfecto de Edward y en… Jasper. Mi Jasper. Cada vez que pienso en el no puedo evitar recordar nuestros momentos juntos; el primer beso, la parima caricia, la primera vez: el ha sido y significado todo para mí. No imagino una vida donde el no exista, donde sus labios no sean lo primero que sienta al despertar y lo ultimo al dormir, es casi imposible y doloroso pensar que dependo tanto de una persona hasta tal punto que siento que deliro cuando no lo veo. Pero el hecho de que esa persona Jasper me hace llevar aquel sentimiento con un poco menos de rencor.

No podría decir con exactitud en que momento Jasper dejó de convertirse en mi hermano y pasó a ser mi novio; recuerdo que Jasper y Rose llegaron a la casa cuando yo tenía seis años, y el me pareció un niño muy mono pero también reservado. Era tan misterioso que cada día me sentía más y más atraída por su presencia. Era una niña, lo se, pero eso no me afecto en lo mas mínimo, y cuando el me beso (mi primer beso, por cierto) en aquel armario cuando teníamos nueve años, supe que había algo especial entre ambos, un sentimiento mucho mas especial que "química". Siempre he creído en las almas gemelas; donde el alma de una persona al morir se divide en dos y se reencarnan en otros cuerpos.

Y realmente creo que Jasper es mi alma gemela.

Siento como si un látigo de electricidad golpeara mi espina dorsal y mi piel fuertemente; un dolor interminable se acopla en mi cabeza y creo que me va a estallar del dolor. Y de pronto, nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Estoy en la oscuridad, mi cuerpo se ha relajado y puedo respirar con tranquilidad. ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando mueres? ¿Simplemente quedas en… _la oscuridad? _

Abro los ojos y es como si hubiera estado años y años durmiendo, pero no podría sentirme mejor; Cada célula de mi cuerpo vibra y puedo sentirlo todo: el sonido de las aves afuera, el ruido que hacen los automóviles sobre el pavimento, las voces de los niños en las calles.

Carlisle está a mi lado, sujetando mi mano y sus ojos dorados me observan con cariño.

Intento decir algo, pero un aroma dulzón llega a mis fosas nasales y comienza a quemarme la garganta. Por instinto, el sabor metálico de la sangre toca la punta de mi lengua y se me hace agua la boca.

-Tranquila, cariño- susurra Carlisle, y su voz me parece mas ronca que nunca- Estás bien, yo estoy contigo-

-¿Qué paso?- logró decir, en voz baja- Laurent… el… el me lanzó por la ventana, y yo…-

-Y tu moriste- explica el, y mis ojos se abren de la impresión.

-Imposible… Carlisle… Estoy aquí… Frente a ti- Digo con una expresión de terror en mi rostro, _¿mi padre se ha vuelto loco?_

-Cierto, tu estas aquí conmigo, pero no de la misma forma que antes. Estás despertando-

-¿Despertando…?-

-Acabas de convertirte en vampiro Alice, como Esme y yo. Ella, por cierto, está en la casa cuidando de tus hermanos…-

No me lo puedo creer, no… _Carlisle esta de coña ¿no?_

El extiende hacía mi un baso que tiene entre las manos, y no tardó en identificar su contenido como sangre. El instintito animal se cuela por debajo de mi piel y sin pensármelo arrebato el baso de sus manos y lo bebo de un solo sorbo.

Repentinamente, me siento mejor; mucho mejor. Es como si volviera a vivir, a despertar… Y cuando siento una gota de sangre resbalarse por la comisura de mi labio, no puedo evitar sonreír levemente; Me siento como un fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas.

**X**

**X**

**Bella pov's. **

Tengo que tranquilizarme, _lo se._ Tengo que intentar regular mi respiración y dejar de temblar, _obviamente lo se._ Y por sobre todo, tengo que dejar de imaginarme que Jake y Edward aparecerán tras la puerta gris para salvarme, por que no es así. _Y lo peor de todo es que también lo se._

No tengo idea de donde estoy, solo se que Mike me obligo a inhalar un pañuelo con cloroformo y desperté… **aquí.** En una habitación oscura, húmeda, en quien sabe que lugar del mundo, iluminada por una pequeña lámpara que parpadea levemente y atada a una silla.

Es estúpido. Apenas hace un mes y una semana que logre librarme de Mike y ya he caído de nuevo en sus garras. Debí de haber sido mas cuidadosa, haberle hecho caso a Jake y quedarme junto a ellos en la habitación, lejos de cualquier peligro. Pero no. Yo, la muy cabezota, decidí salir al exterior y tirarme en bandeja frente al psicópata de Newton. Pero… ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir que la policía aún no lo capturaba? ¡Era un jodido secuestrador! Desde que salí del coma, pensé muchas veces en Mike, en todo el daño que quería hacerle cuando lo encontrara. Que idiotez… _si fue el quien me encontró primero. _

La luz parpadea nuevamente, y de pronto se apaga. Es extraño, por lo que he calculado, llevó una hora y algo despierta, y la luz casi siempre parpadea frente a algún movimiento brusco, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez estoy bajo tierra, cerca de algún camino donde los automóviles transiten. Genial, ahora me queda pensar que en cual puñetero lugar podría haberme traído Mike. Ah, y mejor aún, debería comenzar a imaginar la forma de escapar de aquí; No hay ventanas, ni ningún objeto corto-punzante con el que pueda atacarlo (en el caso hipotético de que logre desatarme) y para el colmo, solo hay un puerta: Está pintada de color gris y varias pintitas de color amarillo están salpicadas por todos lados, pero habría que ser un estúpido para no darse cuenta que la puerta es gruesísima y resistente. Posiblemente, imposible de abrir desde adentró e imposible de que una chica de cincuenta kilos y algo, pueda tumbar.

Genial, estoy completamente jodida.

He intentado gritar muchas veces, pero nadie parece oírme y la única respuesta que recibo es el ruido de los pájaros. Me he revuelto en la silla y jalado mis brazos tantas veces que las cuerdas me queman y estoy segura que me quedaran cicatrices. Me di cuenta, tras los primeros quince intentos de fugarme, que ninguna persona va a escucharme, y que si Mike está al otro lado de la puerta, va a ponerse furioso.

Sé, por experiencia propia, que si colaboro con Mike, el va a ir soltando prenda de a poco: Primero soltara mis manos y podre comer sola, luego seguramente soltara mis piernas y me dejara deambular sola por la habitación durante algunos minutos, y cuando vea que ya no me resisto a la comida y ya no intento gritar, traerá una colchón y me dejara dormir en el.

Lo se por que ya lo he vivido antes.

_-_

"_Diablos" pienso cuando la recepcionista anuncia que mi vuelo se ha atrasado por la tormenta. Solamente a mí podían sucederme estas cosas; lo único que quería era irme luego de Phoenix para alejarme de Mike y al puñetero avión no se le ocurre algo mejor que retrasarse. _

…_Mike…_

_Nunca debí haberle hecho caso a mí madre cuando dijo que ser la novia de Mike Newton era una buena idea. En realidad, nunca debí haberle dicho a mi madre que él me había pedido que lo fuera. _

_Como sea, estoy completamente segura que ha sido la peor idea de mi vida: El tío ese es un salido, acosador en potencia y futuro psicópata. Y no, no estoy exagerando; cuando éramos novios no dejaba que me acercara a nadie en el instituto y apenas podía hablar con mis maestros, me iba a recoger y a dejar a casa y, por si fuera poco, cambio todas sus asignaturas para que quedáramos en las mismas clases. Decir que me asfixiaba era poco. _

_Luego, cuando con Phil y mi madre decidimos que era una buena idea que terminara con el (digo "decidimos" por que ellos lo encontraron escabulléndose por mi ventana a las dos de la mañana y se molestaron muchísimo) y cuando se lo dije, se puso como un energúmeno. _

_Por un par de días, creí que el ya había superado nuestra ruptura y decidí volver a rehacer la vida que Mike me había arrebatado, pero luego comenzó a acosarme: Primero eran las llamadas, a todas horas y en todo momento, luego me seguía desde el instituto al centro comercial cuando iba con Ángela o me espiaba cada vez que estaba con Jake. _

_Phil y mi madre dijeron que sería una buena idea que me mudara a Forks, con mi padre Charlie, y me regalaron un boleto para ir a quedarme un tiempo con el mientras las cosas se calmaban en Phoenix._

_Y aquí estoy; atorada en el aeropuerto por que mi maldito vuelo se retrasó. Realmente tengo ganas de ver a Charlie, a pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que fui a visitarlo y me siento realmente mal por no ir a verlo en los últimos tres veranos. _

_-Voy a ir al baño- Le digo a mi madre y me encamino hacía los servicios a paso lento. _

_Estoy apunto de entrar al baño de damas, cuando una mano se cierra sobre mi brazo y siento algo frio y filoso rozar mi espalda. _

_-Gritas o intentas moverte, y mueres, Isabella. Sonríe y finge que te estoy abrazando- me dice Mike al oído y asiento lentamente. Puedo sentir como la navaja me golpea la espalda a cada paso que doy, y le sonrió al guardia de seguridad cuando salimos a paso lento. _

_Afuera hay una camioneta blanca donde Mike me obliga a subir y ata el cinturón de seguridad a mi cintura. La navaja se posiciona en mi cuello y Mike le indica al conductor que arranque. _

_Al lado de Newton hay una muchacha pelirroja, que reconozco como Victoria, la ayudante de ventas en la tienda de los padres de Mike. Ella me sonríe amablemente, y por un momento llego a pensar que tal vez no es tan mala. Pero luego me retracto ¡Joder, que la zorra esa está cooperando en mi secuestro!_

_No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Mike me hace esto? ¿Por el simple hecho de haber terminado con el? ¡Nadie secuestra a su ex-novia por haberlo pateado!__** (1)**_

_Mike venda mis ojos pero yo aún puedo oír, y por las risas de los niños he de suponer que nos adentramos a un vecindario. Un momento… La niña que grita a su madre se parece mucho a mi vecina, Camille (adolecente que suele pelear con su madre como mínimo tres veces al día) y el timbre que resuena en mis oídos es idéntico al de mi instituto… Lo cual me hace creer que nos estamos dirigiendo a casa de Mike. _

_Me toma por la cintura y me carga en el hombro como si yo fuera un costal de papas, en el proceso, la venda cae de mis ojos y puedo ver la casa de Mike perfectamente. A tres manzanas está la mía… tal vez si le doy un rodillazo en medio de las piernas pueda escapar y correr hasta mi casa… No, no lo creo; soy pésima en deportes y Mike es el maratonista estrella de la escuela. Y Victoria nos pisa los talones. _

_Ella le advierte que se me ha caído la venda y el vuelve a ponerla en mis ojos dejando todo a mi alrededor negro. Pero hey, hay que ser estúpido como para no darse cuenta que Mike va descendiendo por una escalera, lo que significa que…_

_Mierda. Estoy completamente jodida: Mike tiene un sótano. _

_-No te preocupes Bella, si te comportas bien no voy a hacerte daño…- Susurra en mi oído y un espasmo recorre mi columna ¿por que será que no le creo ni el rezo?_

_Saca la venda de mis ojos y la luz me enceguece. Hay luz, mucha luz: una gran lámpara sobre mí ilumina toda la estancia, haciendo que me quede casi ciega. Mike me lanza sobre una cama y ata mis manos y piernas a los extremos para que no me escape._

"_Va a violarme" fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi acercarse a mí. Pero el solo sonrió malévolamente y se sentó en una silla a mirar como sufría. _

_-_

"No es momento de recordar el pasado" me digo a mi misma y me doy cuenta que es lo único razonable que he pensado. Es verdad, si me quedo pensando en el pasado no voy a poder concentrarme en el presente y estaré completamente cagada.

Comienzo a sentir el frio colarse bajo mis huesos: Estoy ataviada de mi bata del hospital, y nada más. El lugar es frio, inhóspito y húmedo, si alguien no viene luego y me da algo para cubrirme, moriré de frio… Y hambre, probablemente.

"Va a venir, Mike va a venir" pienso, pero algo me hace pensar que Mike no va a volver, y que me dejo en este lugar para que yo muera de hambre y frio. Y que en el caso hipotético de que vuelva, no va a venir a comprobar mi salud: Va a venir a matarme.

**X**

**X**

**Edward pov's**

-Va a estar bien…. Mike no es estúpido y la ama demasiado como para matarla- dice el jefe Swan, intentando tranquilizar a Renee, que llora a mares.

La cámara de vigilancia mostró a Mike llevándose a Bella… ¡Bella no esta! ¡No está! ¡Que se joda todo el mundo que dice que va a estar bien por que no es así! ¡El Mike Newton ese es un pirado de mierda que va a matarla mientras nosotros estamos aquí, en este vendito hospital, preguntándonos donde rayos estará!

No puedo… no puedo… No puedo quebrarme ahora. Tengo que ser fuerte, y ayudar a la familia de Bella; tengo que ser fuerte y poder ayudarme a mí mismo.

-¿Ya han registrado su casa?- Pregunta Rosalie, sentada a mí lado.

Charlie asiente -Si, y todas las casas alrededor del vecindario: No hay rastro de nada-

-¿Algún lugar al que le guste ir a él? ¿O a Bella?- Murmura Jasper, mirando a los paparazzi y levantándoles el dedo del medio. Pobre Jasper, a pesar de que no sabemos nada de Alice está aquí, apoyándome y haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarme a encontrar a Bella.

Y mis padres… ¿¡Donde rayos están Carlisle y Esme!?¡No los he visto en todo el puñetero día! Y nadie nos quiere decir nada acerca de Alice…

Emmett rodea con un brazo a Rosalie por los hombros

- Han pasado cinco horas desde que desapareció, es imposible que la hayan sacado del país- susurra ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett.

-…Pero eso indica que podría estar en cualquier parte- responde Emmett, y se gana miradas indiscretas de todos nosotros.

Jasper niega con la cabeza-No estás ayudando, Emmett-

Renee llora aún más fuerte.

Ningún oficial se está moviendo, nadie está haciendo nada que no sea dar posibles sugerencias de donde debería estar. ¿Como van a encontrarla si nadie hace nada?

Bien, si ellos no van hacer nada, yo sí.

Corro hasta el ascensor antes que nadie diga nada y marcó el último piso. Llegó hasta la azotea, caminando a paso rápido y diviso a Jake afirmado en la baranda.

- Necesito tu ayuda- susurró, mirándole a los ojos.

Jake me mira, y asiente- Bien, ¿que tienes en mente?-

-Soy famoso, puedo enviar un llamado de prensa- Jake gruñe- Eso nos puede ayudar, si alguien los vio va a estar encantado de salir en televisión y contarlo todo-

Jake asiente levemente, entendiendo mi idea de que todo el que vea las noticias se entere que Bella este desaparecida, aunque eso implique el hecho de que ella va a pasar a ser una figura publica. Pero si eso la mantiene con vida, por mi esta bien.

-Voy a llamar a mis amigos- Dice el- Son buenos… rastreando, creo que podrán ayudarnos-

Asiento y bajo de nuevo por el ascensor para reunir a la presa y hacer un llamado a la comunidad.

"_Por ella… solo por Bella… "_

Voy a encontrarla, tengo que hacerlo.

-

-


	12. Once: Never

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

11/15

**Corazón al desnudo**

**Capitulo once: Never **

**Bella pov's.**

Siento ruidos cercanos, como pasos. Por un momento dejo de respirar y concentro mi vista en la puerta, expectante. _"Que sea Edward, Jake, Charlie, Carlisle_…" pienso, imaginándome que son ellos y vienen a buscarme. Pero no, cuando la puerta se abre, Victoria entra acompañada de un chico que no conozco.

Los dos se afirman en la puerta y me quedan mirando con sonrisas en el rostro. Son tan… Maquiavélicos.

-Pero miren nada más, ¿no es la preciosa Isabella Swan que nos visita?-Dice Victoria caminando hasta quedar frente a mí y arrodillándose mientras me mira a los ojos- Te presentó a un amigo, el es Laurent- Dice apuntándome al chico.

El me saluda con la mano y sonríe.

Le sonrió falsamente a el y a Victoria, y luego le escupo a ella en el rostro.

Victoria, totalmente colérica, me toma por el borde del rostro y me da una cachetada que me llega a sacar sangre de narices.

-Mira, pequeña perra, el solo hecho de que Mike este cachondo por ti no quiere decir que yo tenga que soportar tus estupideces ¿entendiste? A la próxima, te mato. A si de simple-

-¿Y que vas a decirle a Mike cuando me mates?- Pregunte, sonriendo triunfante.

-Mike es solo un peón en todo eso ¿Cómo es que aún no te has dado cuenta?- Murmura ella alzando sus cejas.

Sonríe falsamente y se marcha junto a Lauren. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? ¿"Mike es solo un peón"? ¿Qué significaba eso?

La idea cruzo por mi mente rápidamente, haciéndome sentir un pánico terrible. Mike no era el único peón, también lo soy yo. Ellos no me querían para secuestrarme, pero fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacerle creer a Mike que estaban de su lado. Victoria y Laurent quieren a la persona que va a venir a buscarme.

_¿Charlie?_

_¿Renee?_

_¿Jake?_

_¿Carlisle?_

… _**Edward.**_

-

-

-

**Alice pov's**

Esme me sonríe amablemente. Mi madre… Me han explicado todo lo que esta pasando: los cambios de mi cuerpo, lo que voy a experimentar y las cosas que tengo permitidas.

Lo acato… soy perfectamente consiente de la decisión que ha tomado Carlisle, el ha preferido salvarme antes de dejarme morir. Soy su hija, nacida de sus entrañas y de sus más tortuosos temores. Me ha dado la vida eterna. "Una vida maldita" dice el, pero vida al fin y al cabo. Me advierte que no puedo puedo acercarme a Jasper durante un tiempo… Meses, o años quizás, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo todo ese tiempo sin mi Jasper? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin sus besos o caricias? Carlisle dice que si no me controlo lo suficiente, puedo matarlo. No quiero eso; prefiero mantenerme lejos antes de hacerle algún daño.

Soy una nueva Alice por fuera, con nuevas habilidades, pero mi mente y corazón siguen siendo los mismos. Carlisle advirtió que es probable que Jasper no quiera volver a mi lado, que no acepte lo que soy y se marche en el momento en el que le diga la verdad. No quiero pensar en eso: me niego rotundamente. No podre vivir sin Jasper y Carlisle lo sabe y promete que va a ayudarme. Pero yo se que nada va a ayudarme, nada salvo que tan fuerte es el amor de Jasper hacía mí.

De pronto, Carlisle se sobresalta y mira a Esme. Ambos asienten y me obligan a recostarme en una camilla. Atan mis manos y pies con cuerdas extremadamente fuertes y aunque intento soltarme, no puedo.

-Es por tu bien, hija- susurra Carlisle, y puedo ver en el fondo de sus ojos que le duele tener que dejarme aquí, amarrada- Estas en un hospital, con todo esta gente que sangra y aún eres nueva. Tu naturaleza responderá antes que tú; es por seguridad-

-Volveremos en unas horas, hay problemas con Edward y Bella-

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- Pregunte, Bella me había caído muy bien.

-¿Recuerdas que la secuestraron el mes pasado? Han vuelto a llevársela-

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Ellos me sonríen y luego se marchan. Quedo sumergida en la nada.

Miro hacía todos lados y veo que me encuentro en la morgue. Genial, mi lugar favorito, pienso son sarcasmo.

Recordé que tengo que ayudar a Bella, por mis visiones e intente concentrarme en una, pero obviamente no vienen a pedido.

Aunque intente apartarlo de mi mente, fue imposible y la imagen de Jasper volvió a mí… simplemente no podía evitarlo. Y me di cuenta que ser un vampiro es una ley de intercambio: la vida eterna a cambio de no poder hacer lo que quieres.

_Quise estar con Jasper, pero no podía._

_Quise gritar pero no tenía voz._

_Quise llorar pero no tenía lágrimas._

_Quise morir de agonía pero era imposible._

Comencé a hacer una lista en mi mente de lo que yo nunca iba poder hacer: Doctora (como siempre quise), nunca iba a poder tener un matrimonio normal por que no me interesaba si no era con Jasper y nunca podría ser madre.

Nunca.

Odio esa palabra: limita todas mis posibilidades y es la que ahora rige mi mundo.

Jasper no iba a quererme viendo en lo que me había convertido y a pesar de que Carlisle me dio la vida eterna, yo estoy completamente segura que soy capaz de cambiarla para estar con Jasper.

-

-

-

**Edward pov's.**

Carlisle y Esme aparecen por las escaleras de emergencias. Mi corazón da un brinco de alegría, ellos están aquí, Carlisle lo revolverá… Como siempre lo hace.

Acabo de terminar mi conferencia de prensa, y aunque ni Jake ni Charlie estén muy contentos, espero que pueda ayudar a Bella.

Jake se a marchado a no se donde a ver a no se quien, pero el cree que puede ayudarnos a si que supongo que esta bien.

-¿Alguna noticia?- Pregunta Carlisle e imagine que sabía lo que había pasado por el llamado de prensa.

Niego con la cabeza- Nada, aunque están revisando las cintas de grabación por si encuentran algo-

El asiente y luego mira hacía los paparazzi. A pesar de que quedaban unos diez, metían más ruido que los cincuenta anteriores. Jesucristo, un respiro…

-Esme va a ir a la casa, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí- Dice Carlisle.

-¿Qué hay de Alice?- Pregunta Rosalie, pero yo se que en Jasper quien se lo ha pedido.

Carlisle sonríe -Ella esta… bien-

Puedo ver como Jasper sonríe como jamás en su puñetera vida lo ha hecho-¿Puedo verla?-

Y es allí cuando la mirada de Carlisle se oscurece y frunce los labios- Alice no esta aquí, se ha ido a un lugar donde podrán tratarla-

Jasper se enfurece repentinamente y no queda nada del chico feliz de hace cinco segundos- ¡Esta clínica es una de las mejores del mundo! ¿¡Que esta pasando Carlisle!?-

Esta vez es Esme quien responde- Es lo mejor hijo, en unos meses podrán verse-

-¿¡Meses!?- Grita Emmett, atónito.

-Tal vez no les guste, pero hice lo correcto. Ella esta en un lugar mejor- Dice Carlisle, y aunque lo dice en un susurro, parece una amenaza.

Nadie replica nada y tal vez es por que en el fondo nosotros sabemos que es verdad: si Alice va a estar mejor en aquel lugar, nadie puede hacer nada.

-Pero ella esta bien, ¿cierto? ¿Tiene pulso? ¿Respira?- pregunta Rosalie, asustada.

-Si, esta fuera de peligro. Alice necesita una rehabilitación de su caída- responde Carlisle y se marcha al mesón de recepción.

Esme me toca el brazo en son de apoyo antes de irse.

-Rezare por que encuentren a Bella, hijo. Pero no hay nada en lo que yo pueda ayudar ahora, a si que es mejor que me vaya- Me da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

Y cuando mi madre se marcha me siento más solo que nunca.

Mi móvil empieza a sonar y me obligo a mi mismo a no desmoronarme, a no caer ahora.

-¿Bueno?-

-Edward, soy Jake. Tengo un grupo de amigos que están registrando los alrededores de Phoenix- Dice con voz agitada.

-Vale, ya di la conferencia de prensa, a si que es probable que salga en el boletín de la noche-

-Espero que nos nos tome mucho tiempo encontrarla-

La llamada se cortó. Seguramente interferencia o algo…

Suspiro y decido irme de allí. Pensé en ir a casa, pero no quería ver a nadie. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a todo: A Bella, a Rosalie y Alice.

Me decido a salir por la puerta trasera que da directo al estacionamiento, para que los paparazzi no me hagan más preguntas.

Estoy empujando la salida de escape, cuando alguien mi móvil comienza a sonar otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- Pregunte, imaginando que era Jake. Pero la voz que me contesto no se parecía ni remotamente a la de Jake: era asquerosa, fría y arrastraba las palabras.

-Ven a Forks ahora- susurra, y no se como pero por instinto se que se trata de Bella.

-¿¡Como esta Bella!?- grite, furioso.

-Ven tu mismo a comprobarlo- Y la llamada se corta.

Dios Santo…

Salgo a la luz del sol y camino hacia mi volvo, pero de pronto alguien a parece detrás de mí y me sujeta ambas manos atrás mío haciéndome una llave.

-Vengo a asegurarme que llegues bien- susurra con voz demasiado amable para mi gusto. Me volteo y veo que es ese tipo, el guardia de seguridad: Marc Vendallo. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Y el hecho de que fuera él el guardia hizo que me diera cuenta de que Mike pudo entrar fácilmente por que él se lo permitió y que por culpa de ese mal nacido Bella esta en peligro.

Me esposa y me mete al automóvil arrancando a toda velocidad.

-Ahora tu padre va a entender que pasa cuando no cumples una promesa…- susurra, y parece más una promesa que una amenaza.

-

-

-

**Bella pov's. **

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y esta vez entró Mike con un colchón al hombro lo lanzo a una pared y luego se dirigió hacia mí, agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura. Divise que la puerta había quedado entreabierta y ya era de noche. Pensé en golpearlo y salir corriendo, pero Mike tenía esa mirada en los ojos que significaba tantas cosas. Tenía el presentimiento que iba a matarme…

No dijo nada, se limito a tomarme por el borde de la cara y sus labios me besaron con fuerza. Me dolía; estaba haciendo añicos mi boca y se aplastaba cada vez más contra mí para que yo no gritara.

Lo siguiente que hizo, fue lo peor que alguien me había hecho en toda mi vida…

Un destello de luna ilumino los rubios cabellos de Mike cuando este se poso sobre mí.

Y lo recordé.

Recordé sus sonrisas, recordé su aroma… Recordé su música.

Aquella música que me hacia flotar como un barco en el mar esperando ver un farol.

En mis oídos se agolpo su hermosa voz, y el inconfundible sonido de su acompañante; el piano.

Olvide el dolor de esta tortura, olvide que me estaba muriendo viva, olvide que todo volvía como al principio… Nuevamente.

Por que ya nada importo, en mi mente, tan solo éramos Edward y yo.

El brutal cuerpo se movió sobre el mío, al ver saciada sus necesidades.

Lanzo mi cuerpo contra la pared mas cercana y el se acurruco en el duro colchón.

Me encogí sobre mi misma abrazando mis piernas. Intente llorar, como toda mujer haría. Pero no pude… Ya no tenia lagrimas.

Intente pensar en sus ojos dorados, en su voz, pero todo parecía haberse nublado en mi mente.

Me maldije por no poder recordar lo que le daba sentido a mi vida, y me dormí

Abrazándome a mi misma.

Un hilillo de sangre, desprendía de mi labio. _Rogué para que el me encontrara... Como siempre lo hacía. _

**-**

**-**

**-**


	13. Doce: Problemas

12/15

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón al desnudo**

Capitulo doce: Problemas

_Jake pov's._

Me gane una muy buena reprimenda de Sam por haber estado tanto tiempo ausente. Pareció calmarse cuando le conté lo de Isabella, y reunió a toda la manada para que vigiláramos los alrededores de Phoenix.

Lo cierto era que todos nosotros pertenecíamos a Forks pero nos habíamos mudado a Phoenix muy jóvenes, casi siempre por asuntos de trabajo de nuestros padres. Yo me había mudado con mi madre, pero iba todos los veranos a visitar a Billy y me quedaba allí hasta que comenzaba el instituto y tenia que volver. Recuerdo con claridad aquel día que esperaba a Bella en el aeropuerto de Port Angels, Charlie me había enviado a buscarla ya que Bella no recordaba mucho de la ciudad y yo me sentía muy emocionado por poder pasar un verano con ella. La sensación que me embauco cuando Renee dijo que Mike se había llevado a Bella era tan potente que estuve a punto de transformarme en lobo allí mismo, pero me contuve y corrí hacía Phoenix para verla. Tuve que esperar una semana antes de que la encontraran, y para aquel entonces llegaba a soñar con todas las cosas que le haría a Mike Newton en el momento en el que lo viera.

Para mi mala suerte, no pudieron encontrarlo. Pero ahora, ahora yo mismo voy a encargarme de que el sienta todo el dolor que sentí por Bella al verla postrada en su cama, magullada y rota. Quería que llorara, que pidiera perdón y tal vez le perdonara la vida. Solo tal vez…

Nos dividimos; Jared, Paul y Sam por el norte, y Seth y yo por el sur. Éramos muchos más miembros de la manada, pero todos ellos estaban en Forks y los únicos que me atreví a llamar fueron a ellos cuatro por que son con los que más confianza tengo. Nos hacía falta Leah, pero debido a que se quebró la pierna mostrándose en mi moto, no pude contactarla. Somos lobos, nos curamos más rápido que las demás personas, pero Leah apenas se había recuperado se marcho a Phoenix a ver a Harry, que parecía estar mal de salud. Me sorprendió que Seth acudiera a mi llamado de emergencia, pero cuando escuche sus pensamientos supuse que había sentido lo mismo que Bella y yo: Impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Y el chico necesitaba descargarse, a si que por mi estaba bien.

"_¿Qué vas a hacer cuando le encuentres?" _preguntó Seth

"_Matarle"_

"_¡No puedes hacer eso Jake!"_

"_Vale, tal vez no lo mate, solo le rompa las piernas y lo tire al rio a ver si alguien lo encuentra"_

"_Genial… He, Leah a estado muy deprimida"_

"_¿Tan mal está Harry?"_

"_No es por Harry, es por ti"_

"_¿Qué le he hecho yo ahora?"_

"_Ella te ama, Jake"_

"_Te equivocas, Seth, Leah no me ama. Simplemente no soporta la idea de yo pueda querer a otra persona"_

"_Esta vez es distinto…"_

"_Leah aún esta prendada de Sam ¿vale? Puede que yo le guste, pero, acéptalo, ella a llorado muchas más veces por Sam que por mí"_

"_¿Iras a la boda de Sam y Emily?"_

"_Alguien tiene que impedir que Leah no mate a su prima ¿no?"_

"_Leah no va a ir"_

"Pero…"

"_Ella lo decidió; dijo que no podía verte a ti con Bella y aceptar que Sam se casaba con su primera. Era demasiado, inclusive para ella"_

No respondí. Entiendo a Leah; es lo mismo que a mi me pasa con Edward y Bella. No soporto la idea de verlos juntos, y aunque Edward se dio cuenta de que el no podrá darle una vida normal a ella, Bella lo quiere. Tal vez mas de lo que a mi me gusta, y me enferma pensar que ese amor sea más fuerte que nuestra amistad y ella termine eligiéndolo a el, aunque sea famoso.

Escuchamos un aullido de Jared.

"_Tienen algo"_ pensé.

No estábamos muy lejos de ellos a si que no nos tomó nada encontrarlos. Estaban los tres sentadas en sus patas traseras esperándonos.

Fue Sam el primero que hablo:

"_Sentí su olor por aquí cerca, pero tenemos otro problema"_

"_¿Cuál?"_

"_Hay olor a vampiros"_

"_Vampiros hay en todas partes, Sam"_ bufe, nervioso.

"_Es un vampiro que tu conoces"_

"_¿Yo?"_

"_Traías su olor"_

"_Yo no he estado con ningún vampiro"_

Seth intervino: _"Leah dijo que el doctor de Bella era un vampiro"_

Me quede un momento pensando: _"Si, eso puede ser verdad, es demasiado joven y solo atiende de noche"_

"_Pero además hay otro olor, son otros vampiros" _

Olfatee y me di cuenta que lo que Sam decía era verdad, pero… ¿Quién?

"_Podemos ocuparnos se eso más tarde, encontremos a Bella y luego llamamos al resto de la manada" _dijo Jared.

"_Buena idea"_ dije.

Nos movimos en grupo, sin separarnos en caso de que pasara algo.

Habíamos salido de Phoenix, unos pocos metros al norte y me dí cuenta que ese camino llevaba a Forks.

Sam se detuvo. Y lo demás hicimos lo mismo al darnos cuenta de que se trataba.

Vampiros.

Aparecieron de la nada, mostrándose ante nosotros, brillando como estrellas.

"_Santa mierda"_ pensó Seth, optando la posición de ataque _"Son los Vulturi"_

Genial, lo que me faltaba.

-

-

-

Bella pov's.

Me desperté cuando Mike me tomo de las manos para volver atarme a la silla. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero resistí el deseo de llorar y solo pensé que Edward me encontraría.

Mike salió empujando la puerta y la estancia quedó a oscuras de nuevo. Pensé que volvería en la tarde, pero un par de minutos después llego Victoria. Y traía a alguien.

"_No puede ser… "_

-¡Edward!- grite, cuando lo dejaron a unos pocos metros de mí, en el colchon donde Mike había dormido.

-Tranquila bella- susurró Victoria, y em di cuenta que Edward estaba inconciente- Tenemos que esperar a que llegue alguien muy importante-

La mire con odio -Eres una…-

- Cuidado con lo que dices ¿o es que acaso tu nunca haz hecho locuras por amor?, si hago esto, ellos salvaran a James-

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?-

-Oh, ya lo veras… Ahora, será mejor que esperes callada…-

-

-

-

Nota la autora:

Chan-chan-chan…. XD No se de donde saque esta idea, pero bueno, salió xD espero que les haya gustado, falta poco para que todo termine. El capitulo fue corto, pero conciso.

¿Ven que todo estaba fríamente calculado? xDDDDDD

¡Dejen reviews haciéndome saber su opinión!

Saludos,

Claire.


	14. Trece: The truh

13/15

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Nota: ¿Los vampiros pueden usar sus "poderes" sobre los hombres lobo, cierto? ¿¡Cierto!? XD

**Corazón al desnudo**

Capitulo trece:

_The truth_

_**Jake pov's**_

Paul fue el primero en lanzarse, sin pensarlo, para variar. Fue directo a la garganta del más alto, pero el lo aparto de un manotazo lanzándolo hacía los arboles y se internaron en una pelea en el bosque.

Sam estaba haciendo cálculos en su mente:

"_Son cinco pero Paul esta con uno, tres hombres, dos mujeres. ¿¡Esos son niños!? "_

Gruñí _"Niños o no voy a matarlos" _

"_Seth, ve por la niña, Jared, por el hico. Jake y yo iremos por los mayores"_

Me estaba disponiendo a saltar sobre la mujer, cuando sentí a Sam arañarme y empujarme hasta golpearme con un árbol.

"_Es Chealse, no Sam. Ella puede manejar los lazos emocionales, lo está manipulando, simplemente déjalo fuera de juego"_

Absolutamente fantástico. Por lo menos Seth tenía idea de lo que pasaba y eso era algo de ayuda. Lance a Sam con toda mis fuerzas y cayo a un barranco, aullando. Me sentí mal, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para lamentarme por que el más alto se lanzo sobre mí y rodamos por la hierba, él intentado morderme con sus asquerosos mordiscos.

"_Jake"_

"_¡Ahora no, Seth!"_

"_Mátalo de una sola vez, es Demitri y no supondrá un problema, su única habilidad es encontrar gente. Y el chico es…. "_

Y Seth ayudo, fuerte. Peor no había nadie que le estuviera haciendo algo o si quiera tocando, Jared, por su lado, simplemente estaba agazapado en el suelo, como si estuviera inmóvil. Recordé que Seth dijo alguna vez que había un par de hermanos, uno anestesiaba y la otra te hacía creer que te dolía algo pero en realidad era mental.

Definitivamente estaba solo en esto. Creo que pille desprevenido al chupasangre, por que lo estampe contra un árbol e hinque mis dientes en su cuello arrancándole la yugular y quebrándole el cuello por si acaso. Cayó en un sonido sordo sobre el cuello y me lance sobre la tal Chelsea esa. Ella no era tan fuerte como Demetri pero si mas ágil y menuda. Sus uñas, armas mortíferas, se clavaron en mi garganta y la vi acercarse para morderme.

Un lobo la atacó. Sam. _Jesucristo…_

Sam no era una asesino, a si que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza desmembró una de sus piernas. Ella gimió de dolor y se quedo estampada en el suelo, gritándole a un tal Félix, supuse que era el que estaba con Paul.

Mire a mi alrededor, con Seth aullando de dolor, Jared anestesiado y Paul peleando, solo quedábamos Sam y yo. Ya había matado a uno, la otra estaba desmembrada, faltaban los dos pendejos esos.

Gruñimos al mismo tiempo y ellos dejaron de hacer sus "travesuras" para prestarnos atención.

Sentí dolor, muchísimo dolor y nadie me estaba tocando. Era la pequeña putilla de Jane que me estaba usando para divertirse. Era como si todo quemara y yo me asfixiara.

Sam se lanzó sobre Alec y lucharon un momento, pero estaba tan ciego de dolor que no vi nada, solo sentí y escuche a Seth moverse y montarse en la espalda de Jane, mordiéndola en el cuello.

Paul volvió malherido, el vampiro con el que lucho había escapado, y arrastró a Jared que seguía anestesiado hasta alguna parte del bosque para protegerlo.

Los vampiros eran condenadamente rápidos, y Chelsea ya cojeaba hasta nosotros.

"_Vamos a morir"_ escuche a Seth en mi cabeza y no pude evitar pensar lo mismo.

Pero mágicamente algo apareció y empujo a Chelsea lejos, que fue atravesada por la rama de un árbol. Luego "eso" salto sobre Alec e hinco sus dientes en su cintura, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Sam aprovecho ese momento para saltar sobre el, pero Jane me dejo de lado y ayudo a su hermano.

-Nos vamos- dijo Jane, sujetando a su hermano- En paz, sin ataques por la espalda-

"_Dejadla ir"_ dijo Sam y nosotros gruñimos.

Salieron veloces, llevándose los demás cuerpos. Y solo entonces voltee a mirar a quien nos había ayudado llevándome un susto de muerte. Salí de fase sin importarme que ella me viera desnudo y me enfunde los pantalones en un gesto fluido, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Esme- dije, intentando sonar lo mas educado posible. Siempre pensé que ella y Carlisle eran vampiros, pero no me preocupo mucho por que solo podía pensar en Bella en esos momentos. Me pregunte por que ella nos había ayudado y luego imagine que su esposo le había pedido que fuera por que imagine que Carlisle, siendo un vampiro y teniendo la fortaleza para ser doctor, debía de ser como el Dalai Lama de los vampiros o algo por el estilo.

-De nada, Jacob- dijo ella, con voz suave- Se donde está Bella-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par de par- ¿Dónde? ¿Y por que los Vulturi nos querían matar?-

-Te lo explico mientras vamos a Forks-

-¿¡Forks!?- Grite- Sam- Avisa ve adelante para avisar a la manada-

Sam, transformado, comenzó a correr con rapidez.

Seth se hecho al lomo a Jared, que aún parecía aturdido y Paul comenzó a correr tras nosotros de forma más lenta, y a los pocos segundo lo habíamos perdido de vista.

-Bien, escucha- dijo Esme, corriendo a mi lado. Yo transformado en lobo, no podía hablarle, pero atreves de mis pensamientos se lo comunicaría todo a Sam.

-Bella está en esto por nuestra culpa, y no tiene nada que ver con Mike- gruñí, sin entender- Como debes saber, Carlisle y yo somos vampiros. Carlisle fue convertido hace muchísimo tiempo y luego me convirtió a mí cuando intente suicidarme. Los vampiros nos podemos tener bebes, y esa es una gran ventaja que tiene tu raza Jacob, ustedes si pueden engendrar. El punto es que, hace quince años Carlisle tuvo una paciente. Elizabeth, su hija era Alice y estaba embaraza de Edward, era un embarazo muy peligroso, y la vida de ambos estaba en peligro. Antes de entrar a parto le pidió a Carlisle que si algo pasaba le buscara un buen hogar a Alice. Elizabeth no soporto en parto, pero Edward nació perfectamente bien. Me encariñe mucho con los niños y con Carlisle tomamos la decisión de quedarnos con ellos. Luego encontramos a Rose y Jasper y Emmett se unió a la familia dos años más tarde-

No entendía adonde rayos iba y que tenía que ver Bella en toda su historia.

-Los Vulturi se enteraron, dos vampiros criando a cuatro niños era algo imposible de ocultar, y más si ellos conocían tan bien a Carlisle. Ellos nos visitaron hace tres años y nos dijeron que había dos opciones: Matarlos o transformarlos cuando fueran más grandes. Los Vulturi no miden el tiempo como los humanos y nuestro plan era que hubieran pasado otros siete u ocho años antes de que ellos aparecieran, pero al parecer se adelantaron y ahora quieren convertirlos. El punto es, que ellos simplemente jugaron con Mike y con Victoria y están usando a Bella como señuelo-

-

-

-

_**Bella pov's**_

-¿Por qué haces todo esto, Victoria? ¿Crees que James apreciara esto?- Pregunte. Psicología inversa: hazla sentir culpable, débil, despierta su "conciencia".

-No lo entenderías, por que eres una simple humana. Yo, que soy un vampiro, amo de una forma distinta-

Evite hablar del tema de los vampiros, ya le preguntaría más tarde. No me mostré tan escéptica al tema de los chupasangres, supongo que era por que Jake era un licántropo. Lo descubrí apenas comenzó a transformarse, no es algo que se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Pero mientras estuvieran lejos de mí claro. A pesar de todo, sentí que no odiaba a Victoria: la primera vez que me secuestro fue por Mike, y ahora, por amor. Yo era una chica literalmente la entendía pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fueran a matarme por ella.

-Cuéntamelo. Si va a pasarme algo, quiero saber la verdad-

Ella me sonrió y luego miro a Edward, casi con pena- Los Vulturi son los vampiros más viejos del mundo. Tienen habilidades inigualables y un gran escuadrón. Yo, fue convertida por Laurent hace un par de meses. Pero Lauren no pudo convertir a James, por que los vampiros tienen prohibido convertir a más de una persona en su vida **(1),** a menos que los Vulturi te den permiso para volver a hacerlo o te mataran inmediatamente. El punto es, que James tuvo un accidente y no había forma de salvarlo. Entonces fui donde los Vulturi e implore su ayuda para que ellos lo convirtieran-

-¿Y no podías hacerlo tú?-

-Llevo muy poco tiempo en esto, no podría frenar mi deseo de sangre y terminaría matándolo-

-Pudiste haberlo intentado-

-La vida de James es un riesgo que no pienso correr. El punto es, que, Los Vulturi juegan con la comida, y Aro valora mucho la amistad de Carlisle como para perderla. A si que idearon un plan en el cual yo podría pagarles por salvar a James: Yo me introducía en el hospital como enfermera, luego ataque al guardia e hice que lo reemplazaran por otro que era un Vulturi, y buscamos la forma de convertir a Los Cullen sin que Carlisle se enterara. Y allí entraste tú; indefensa, aterrada por Mike. Yo te conocía y Edward te ayudo a despertar. Lo que se tejió entre ustedes fue muy fuerte, y me di cuenta que Edward te ayudaría siempre. Ayudé a que te secuestraran nuevamente y dijimos a Mike que estábamos de su lado. Pero sabíamos que Edward vendría a salvarte, sin importar donde fueras, a si que lo trajimos y los Vulturi llegaran en unos minutos para transformarlo en vampiro y luego irán a por su familia y Carlisle no podrá impedirlo, por que atacarán por sorpresa y ellos serán solo dos contra los mejores-

-Edward… ¿Vampiro…?- susurre, aterrada- ¡Pero esos vampiros van a matarlos! A Mike y a mí-

-Yo protegeré a Mike, y veré si me queda tiempo para ti. Claro que no esperábamos que tu amiguito Jake se entrometiera, a si que tendremos que matarlo-

-¿¡Jake!?- eso no era bueno, en las películas los vampiros podían matar a los licántropos.

Victoria asintió y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Sentí mi corazón desembocado, y espere encontrar la figura de Jake tan radiante como siempre, pero entraron tres personas. O vampiros, mejor dicho. Dos de ellos parecían gemelos, un chico y una chica, y a la mujer le faltaba una pierna.

-Cambio de planes- dijo la chica, mirando a Edward- Esme Cullen se ha enterado y ayudo a los licántropos a atacarnos-

Victoria coloco los ojos en blanco, como si no le importara -¿Cuándo transformaran a James?-

-Eso es después, ahora nos ocuparemos del chico. Hay que esperar a Félix-

De pronto, el chico me quedo mirando fijamente. El miedo se coló por cada fibra de mí ser e intente apartar la vista de su iris rojo pero no pude. Era como algo hipnótico, entonces cerró sus ojos aspirando mi aroma.

-Huele bien- susurró, acercándose hasta quedar arrodillado frente a mí- ¿Quién es?-

-La amiga de Mike-

-Oh, ella fue la pieza clave del plan-

-¿Es el aperitivo?- pregunto la mujer, enseñándome sus colmillos. _Joder._

-No creo que sea buena idea matarla, Chealse. Apareció en la presa- Susurró Victoria. Era mi idea o ella… ¿Trataba de ayudarme?

-Tengo hambre…- murmuro el chico, y se inclino sobre mí, tomó un mechón de cabello y lo olió- No va a dolerte-

Sabía que eso era mentira. Mi cuerpo mágicamente comenzó a relajarse, era como si cayera a la deriva en algún lugar y aunque intentaba, no podía moverme. Lo vi inclinándose y cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus afilados colmillos clavarse en mi cuello.

"_Voy a morir"_ pensé. Se supone que eso es lo que pasa cuando un vampiro te muerde: Mueres. Sentí que me desvanecía y todo se volvía negro. Segundos más tarde, termino. Abrí los ojos… ¡Estaba viva!... _Viva…_

-No pensaste que ibas a morir, ¿verdad?- preguntó sarcásticamente- Mordemos, pero solo matamos adrede. Te sentirás débil durante unas horas-

Intente decir algo pero nada salió de mi boca. Me sentí drogada, y agotada, increíblemente cansada.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció un hombre alto, de piel olivácea, que sangraba de la mejilla.

Iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente una estampida entro a la habitación. Tres lobos, uno que reconocí como Jake y Esme, la madre de Edward.

Ella corrió hasta donde su hija y cuando el chico que me mordió se iba a acercar a Edward, Esme le enseño unos grandes colmillos. Oh Dios… ella también era un vampiro.

-¿Trajiste a tus perros para defenderte?- Pregunto Chelsea, riéndose.

Jake se escabullo hasta llegar a mi lado y de un solo mordisco desato mis pies y luego sus manos, me hecho sobre el lomo de otro lobo, y yo me abracé al cuello de quien reconocí como Seth.

Jake se lanzó sobre Chealse, Félix se abalanzó sobre Jake y luego Sam se lanzó a la garganta de la pareja de casi gemelos y salió expulsado hasta azotarse contra una pared. Aparecieron otros dos lobos y la lucha comenzó nuevamente. Seth se escabulló entre el alboroto y salimos. Escuche gritos mientras nos alejábamos, y cuando me di vuelta vi a Jake con Edward en la espalda mientras que los otros lobos seguían luchando.

Por un momento sentí que todo estaba bien, que Seth iba a protegerme y Jake salvaría a Edward de que lo transformaran. Y me dormí sobre el suave lomo se Seth convenciéndome de que nada malo pasaría, aunque en el fondo sabía que los Vulturi no iban a ceder hasta convertir a los Cullen en vampiros. O bien, matarlos.

-

-

-

Nota de autora:

Bien, ya estamos llegando al fin. El próximo capitulo cuenta cuando llegan a Phoenix y lo que pasa allí y luego el final. ¿Entendieron ahora por que Victoria hizo todo eso y por que los Vulturi querían a los Cullen, no?

Ojala les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews.

Saludos,

Marry

Pd: el capitulo 15 (ultimo) lo publico la ultima semana de diciembre


	15. Catorce: 101

14/15

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Corazón al desnudo

Capitulo catorce: 101

Bella pov's

Me desperté pocos segundos después cuando Seth aulló y me di cuenta que no habíamos ido a Phoenix, como yo creía, si no que seguíamos en Forks y nos internábamos en el bosque. Abrí mis ojos y vi como nos dirigíamos a una gran mansión blanca que se alzaba majestuosa en medio de la espesura del bosque.

Edward, en el lomo de Jake, comenzaba despertarse y preguntaba que había pasado. No quise decir nada cuando se volteo a verme y me vio sobre Seth, _un lobo_ y desvié la vista para evitar sus preguntas.

Me deslice sobre Seth y caí de pie en el suelo. Seth me indico que siguiera a Edward al interior de la casa, mientras él y Jake iban a volver a su forma de humanos.

Edward camino el tramó callado, sin decir nada, pero vi que ahogó un grito cuando vio quien estaba dentro, y debo aceptar que yo también lo hice; Casi todos los Cullen estaban allí. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, una chica rubia que reconocí como Rosalie y solo faltaba Esme quien yo ya sabía debía venir en camino.

Seth y Jake entraron a la casa y le dirigieron una rápida mirada a Carlisle y luego a Alice.

-Ella ya es una de ustedes ¿no?-Pregunto Seth, mirándola.

-Si- Dijo Carlisle secamente- Puedo seguir yo de aquí en adelante-

Jake negó con la cabeza- No, nuestro deber es proteger a la gente de Forks de los vampiros, y ellos- dijo apuntando a los Cullen- son humanos, a si que podemos protegerlos-

Carlisle mascullo algo pero luego asintió y miro a sus hijos:

- Hay un Jeep en la cochera- dijo, mirando a Emmett- Iba a ser tu regalo de graduación pero es momento de usarlo. Quiero que vayan hasta Port Angels y se encuentren con Tanya, ellos los protegerán-

Imagine que ellos ya sabían la verdad, que sus padres eran vampiros y que Los Vulturi los buscaban para transformarlos o matarlos. _Menudo lio…_

-Alice, ve con ellos y cuídalos-

-Nosotros dos iremos al costado del jeep. Le pediremos a Sam y Leah que vayan a Port Angels ¿Qué harán ustedes?- Dijo Seth. Se veía nervioso y probablemente asustado.

Carlisle miró a sus hijos y luego susurro- Esme y yo intentaremos que lleguen a salvo-

Era un plan suicida. En cierto modo, creo que Carlisle esperaba morir para salvarlos a ellos ¿Qué tan grande podía ser su amor de padre? ¿Era capaz de arriesgar su eternidad parar mantener a sus hijos con vida?

Es Carlisle, con sus actitudes, con su amor, que me demuestran que los vampiros no son como los humanos creemos o esperamos que sean, son más. Tal vez existan pocos vampiros como Esme y Carlisle, pero soy capaz de apostar sin miedo a equivocarme, que son mucho más humanos que cualquier otra persona que yo haya conocido.

-¿Qué hay de Bella?- Pregunto Jake, apuntándome con la cabeza- Alec la mordió, esta débil-

-Viene con nosotros- dijo Emmett, y aunque casi no lo conocía sentí una inmensa gratitud hacía él.

-Carlisle, ¿Por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí cuando pudimos haber escapado desde Phoenix hacía cualquier parte?-

Carlisle sonrió amargamente- Ellos tienen a Demetri, y el encuentra a la gente. Pero la presencia de los lobos lo distraerá y tal vez pierda sus olores, además, en Phoenix no hay casi ningún vampiro-

-Ya no lo tienen, Jake lo mato- sonrió Seth

Me distraje cuando Alice soltó un chillido y se encorvo sobre si misma, cayendo de rodillas. Creí que Jasper iría a socorrerla, pero él solo la miro y luego fijó su vista en algún punto invisible. Pude ver que le dolía, que podía sentir el dolor de Alice en carne propia, pero que no quería acercarse a ella. Recordé que Seth había dicho que la habían transformado, a si que Alice ya no era como sus hermanos, era un vampiro. Y Jasper parecía no querer aceptarlo.

-Vienen- susurró Alice, y miró a Carlisle. Él asintió y luego le lanzo las llaves del Jeep a Emmett que las atrapo de el aire. Emmett observo las llaves un segundo y luego abrazo a su padre. Rosalie fue un poco más efusiva y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando, Edward y Jasper estrecharon sus

Todos comenzaron a subirse al jeep y yo era la ultima en despedirme de Carlisle.

-Nunca voy a poder agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mí Carlisle, si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerta-

El sonrió y yo le abrace, recordando a Charlie y a mi madre. Luego me voltee hacía Jake, le sonreí y le di un golpe suave a Seth en el hombro.

Alice estaba subida en el techo del Jeep, mirando hacía todas partes en busca de los Vulturi. Rose iba en el asiento delantero, Emmett conduciendo, y Edward y Jasper en los asientos traseros. Abrí la puerta y Edward me miro; no se veía triste, y tampoco enojado, era más bien… asustado. Ya, yo también lo estaba y no era a mi a quien querían los vampiros.

-Bella, al centro- Dijo Jasper, asiéndose a un lado y dejándome en medio de los dos. No pude evitar sentirme protegida.

Emmett puso en marcha el auto y pude ver que íbamos a más de ciento cincuenta Kilómetros por hora. Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que la casa de Carlisle estaba en la cima de algo parecido a una pequeña montaña a si que comenzamos a bajar en espiral.

Mire por la ventana y vi a Seth y Jake corriendo ocultos por los arboles a ambos lados de la carretera, sin perdernos de vista. Evite pensar en que los Vulturi convertirían a los Cullen en vampiros y me concentre en Edward, en su mirada perdida y en lo que podía estar sintiendo. Imagine que debería estar sufriendo, y sentía en el fondo de mi alma que el no habría sabido que sus padres eran vampiros de no ser por Esme que atacó a los Vulturi. Supongo que debe ser terrible descubrir ese tipo de verdades, pero también creo que para Esme y Carlisle fue más difícil aún, y me pregunte cuan grande habrá sido el deseo de tener hijos que no les importo que fueran humanos.

Jake aulló y mire por la ventana para ver que un vampiro se lanzaba hacía él, y por el otro lado, otro vampiro atacaba a Seth.

Emmett maldijo en voz alta y en una vuelta derrapo el jeep pero logró salir adelante.

Me di cuenta que yo corría tanto peligro como los Cullen allí, que si Alec me encontraba no dudaría una sola vez en volver a beber de mí.

Observe a Edward y vi como se ponía tenso y pálido. Tome su mano y la enlace con la mía, sonriéndole. Él elevo la vista y me quedo mirando un segundo, con sus orbes verdes contraídas por el miedo y luego tomándome por el borde del rostro, me beso. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos todo despareció de mi mente y solo existíamos Edward y yo. Sentí que me desvanecía en sus brazos y que sus labios me besaban desesperadamente, como si yo fuera su único amparo y protección.

Si esto, si el sentir mi corazón explotar de alegría, si el no querer separarme jamás de sus labios no significaba amor verdadero, no tengo idea entonces que es y no quiero saberlo.

-¡Rose está teniendo un ataque!- grita Jasper y nos separamos bruscamente para mirarla.

Rose convulsionaba en el asiento y Emmett la miraba con pena.

Jasper, de un rápido movimiento, interpuso una pierna cerca de la palanca de cambios e impulsándose hacía el frente tomo a Rose entre sus brazos y se sentó en el asiento de ella acunándola como una niña.

-¡Edward sujeta su cabeza!- dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

Edward se inclino y estaba apunto de sujetar la cabeza de Rose cuando el jeep comenzó a serpentear.

-¡Emmett!- grite y lo vi retorciéndose de dolor, como si alguna fuerza mística le estuviera haciéndose daño.

Edward no sabía que hace; ayudar a Rose o sujetar el volante.

-¡Maneja tú!-le dije e inmovilice la cabeza rubia de ella. Con ambas manos Edward sujetó el volante y logro estilizar el vehículo durante unos segundos, pero un fuerte golpe en el techo hizo que perdiera el control. Mire por al ventana y vi a Alice luchando con un vampiro, mientras que Seth y Jake habían desaparecido de nuestra vista.

-¡La curva!- gritó Jasper y protegió a Rose con su cuerpo cuando comenzamos a caer por el barranco.

Vi como caímos y con el impulso tanto Edward como yo caímos sentados de nuevo. Estábamos apunto de estamparnos contra el suelo cuando "algo" detuvo la caída a escasos centímetros de la tierra.

Alice y Carlisle estaban sujetando el automóvil y luego lo depositaron en la tierra nuevamente.

Carlisle abrió la puerta del piloto y sacó a Emmett, que estaba desmayado.

-Jane- susurró y lo dejo en la hierba, con cuidado. Luego fue donde Rose que había dejado de convulsionar pero estaba pálida y apenas respiraba.

-¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó Alice, abriendo nuestra puerta. Asentimos, sin respiración y salimos a rastras del asiento trasero.

Estábamos en un claro, con flores de distintos tipos y unos cuantos arboles. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en las montañas y no pude evitar suspirar. De no ser que querían matar al chico que yo quería, me hubiera sentado en aquel hermoso prado y hubiera dormido un rato.

-Estamos en la 101- dijo Alice a Carlisle- cerca del pueblo, a unos diez kilómetros ¿Los llevamos directamente a Port Angels?-

Jake, Seth y Esme aparecieron corriendo a una velocidad increíble y ella se arrodillo frente a Rose.

-Aro está aquí- susurró y pude sentir el pánico en su voz. No sabía quien era Aro, pero por la expresión de Carlisle, definitivamente no era amigo.

Me fije en Seth, que aullaba de dolor en el piso. Me acerque a el y le hice cariño en la cabeza; Estaba sangrando en el costado y tiritaba de frio. Hundí mis dedos en su pelaje y comencé a llorar sin querer. Ver a Seth allí, casi muriéndose, a Emmett desmayado y a Carlisle tan acojonado me dio muchísima pena. Y a riesgo de sonar egoísta, creo está es una guerra que nos nos pertenecía. Esto era un tema netamente de Esme y Carlisle con los Vulturi y ninguno de los demás teníamos que estar en el medio.

Y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Jake y Seth protegiendo a la gente de su pueblo, que era su deber. Jasper, Rose, Emmett y Edward pagando los anhelos frustrados de Esme y Carlisle, y yo siendo la pieza clave de todo esto. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida como para haber salido sola de la habitación sabiendo que Mike estaba libre, nada de esto estaría pasando. Se que los Vulturi hubieran ido tarde o temprano a buscar a los Cullen, pero no hubiera sido tan pronto. No ahora.

Sin darnos cuenta, estábamos rodeados. Había vampiros con capuchas por todos lados bloqueando cualquier tipo de salida.

Nos arremolinamos en circulo alrededor del cuerpo de Rose y Emmett. Sentí la mano de Edward aferrándose a la mía casi con desespero, y me sujete del brazo de Jasper que estaba a mi otro costado.

Pude distinguir a Victoria entre la primera escuadra junto a los otros dos vampiros idénticos. Junto a Victoria, había un chico muy guapo, y parecía ser el único que no estaba mirando a Carlisle, si no a Rose.

Camino a paso rápido hasta nosotros, y Jake le gruño. Pero el le hizo caso omiso y de un solo empujón lo echo a volar hasta hacerlo chocar con un árbol. No vi cuando, ni como, pero Carlisle, Alice y Esme estaban en los brazos de unos diez vampiros y otros cinco sujetaban a Seth.

Mire al que parecía liderar todo esto, un hombre un poco viejo de aspecto demacrado. El debía ser Aro y por la expresión de su rostro, su plan había salido a la perfección. Jake y Seth estaban fuera de combate y Esme, Alice y Carlisle inmovilizados. A si que solo quedábamos los humanos que no podíamos hacer nada contra todos ellos.

-¡James! ¿¡Que haces?- Le grito Victoria al primer vampiro que se había acercado a nosotros pero el no la tomo en cuenta.

Se inclino sobre Rose y tomó su bello rostro entre sus manos.

-Encontré una cura para ti- susurró, sonriendo.

Victoria corrió hasta llegar a él y se quedó como piedra al ver lo que sucedía.

Se llevo un mano a la boca, y apunto a James- Yo… ¡Arriesgue a mi familia y vendí mi alma por ti, hijo de puta! ¿¡Y todo para que tu me usaras y salvaras a tu ex-novia!?¡No es justo!-

-La vida no es justa, Victoria- siseó él, poniendo se pie enfrentándola.

Victoria no se dejo arremeter y vi con estupor como se lanzaba hacía la garganta de él y se adentraban en la oscuridad del bosque. Escuchamos un grito de James y supuse que había muerto; Victoria llevaba más tiempo en esto que él, y no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer despechada.

Carlisle gruño y mordió a uno de sus opresores.

Aro rio- Mi querido Carlisle, esto era inevitable. Ahora, tú eliges, prefieres verlos morir o quieres que los transformemos-

Carlisle lo pensó un momento- Ella se va- dijo, apuntándome con la cabeza- Y seremos Esme y yo quienes transformemos a nuestros hijos, Aro, no permitiré que tu lo hagas. Varios aquelarres están en camino, y en pocos minutos podrías enfrentarte a una guerra que supone grandes perdidas para ti. Los Cullen ante tus ojos no valemos tanto la pena-

-Esta bien, transfórmalos tú, pero nos quedaremos aquí para asegurarnos-

Soltaron a Esme y Carlisle y ellos corrieron hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Se dirigieron primero hacía Emmett y Rose, e inclinaron sus colmillos en su cuello, resignados. Edward apretó con fuerza mi mano y aparto la vista hacía otro lado.

Fue rápido y en pocos minutos había varios vampiros sujetando los cuerpos de los Cullen que convulsionaban por la ponzoña y el cambio.

Solo quedaba Edward.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar en silencio, sin llegarme a creer que de verdad iban a a transformarlo en un vampiro.

De pronto, unos dientes se aferraron a mi camisa y me lanzaron hacía atrás, y yo, inconscientemente, me aferre aún más a la mano Edward como si eso pudiera salvarlo.

Escuche un grito, y ya no lo sentí más.

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

**Primero que nada ¡Feliz navidad a todos! Espero que lo pasen bien y que compartan con su familia. Segundo, **me alegro que hayan entendido todo lo que había pasado ¡Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado desde el principio! xD **y tercero, **el ultimo capi lo cuelgo la próxima semana, probablemente antes de año nuevo.

**Gracias por los reviews y comentarios,**

**Marry's. **

Pd: Alguien dijo que si Alec había mordido a Bella ella tenía que convertirse en vampiro. Bueno, no. Sucede que, revisando todos los libros vampiros que he leído 8que son mas de 50) Meyer es la única escritora que dice que si un vampiro te muerde, te transformas. A si que yo me uní a las demás escritoras que creemos que si un vampiro te muerde, solo bebe tu sangre, y que solo te transformas si él quiere transformarte, y en el caso de Bella, Alec solo quería beber su sangre. ¿Se entiende?


	16. Quince: Corazonb al desnudo

15/15

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón al desnudo**

Capitulo final: Corazón al desnudo

_Bella pov's_

Desperté en una habitación blanca y luminosa. Me llevo un par de segundos darme cuenta de que había estado allí antes, que esa era _mi_ habitación en el hospital de Phoenix y me pregunte como había llegado hasta allí.

La puerta se abrió y espere ver al doctor Cullen con su esplendoroso rostro aparecer tras ella. Pero no, al contrario, entró un hombre moreno de estatura mediana y ojos cafés con un dossier bajo el brazo.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan- dijo, con voz ronca- Yo soy el doctor Morgan-

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Pregunte, en voz baja. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca seca, y solo podía preguntarme ¿donde estaban los Cullen?, ¿que había pasado? y ¿donde estaba Edward?

-Sus signos son estables, no presenta ninguna herida interna y tampoco padece de perdida de memoria. Ciertamente, se encuentra en mejores condiciones que la primera vez que entró a este hospital. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted, pero vendré a verla en unas horas más tarde- susurró despidiéndose con una asentimientos de cabeza.

Me quede un momento allí, sola, sin saber que hacer. Miles de preguntas rondaban mi mente, recuerdos vagos aparecían en mi mente pero se iban tan rápidamente como habían llegado. Me sentí desahuciada y mustia, como si algo me faltara.

Me faltaba Edward, me faltaba Jake y faltaba mi familia ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? ¿Y Charlie? ¿Donde mierda estaban todos?

Intente recordar que había pasado, pero, en mi mente, solo recordaba el momento en el que Jake me sacó del prado dejando a los Cullen tras nosotros, con los Vulturi sobre ellos intentado matar a Edward.

Revise mis muñecas pero no vi ninguna marca. Mis piernas tenían unos arañazos, obra de Mike y unos cardenales adornaban mis ante brazos, pero supuse que también los había echo él cuando me había violado. Y la realidad me golpeo tan fuerte que me sentí mareada; a excepción de los dos orificios en mi cuello, no había ninguna señal de los vampiros. _Era como si nunca hubieran existido._

La puerta volvió a abrirse y tras ella entró Jake. Había grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y estaba pálido, se veía más cansado de lo normal y se me encogió el estomago al no ver su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola, Jake- susurre, en voz baja. Estaba asustada, no de él y tampoco de mí, si no de sus palabras, de lo que podía decirme y yo sabía que no quería escuchar.

Jake se acercó a mí y besó mi frente. No comprendí su gesto, aunque sabía que en el fondo no quería entenderlo.

-¿Él… él… esta…?- No fui capaz de pronunciar la ultima frase.

-…Muerto- concluyo él, en un susurró. Sin darme cuenta lo había abrazado y clave mis uñas en sus omoplatos, pero el no dijo nada. Hubiera querido que pronunciara alguna palabra, pero no existía nada en este mundo que me quitara este sentimiento, esa pena tan honda que sentía se me iba a salir el corazón y la cabeza iba a explotarme. Hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de que Edward estuviera vivo, junto a mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde y lo había perdido para siempre. No sabía en que sentido estaba muerto; muerto de verdad o muerto de vampiro, pero de cualquier forma lo había perdido. Nunca sería el mismo.

-Quiero… quiero saber que fue lo que paso-

Jake me miró un momento y luego asintió, como si esto le doliera más a él que a mí, pero dudaba que eso fuera posible, nadie podía sentir el dolor que yo estaba experimentado y no volverse loco.

-No pudimos hacer nada, sin darse cuenta, Esme y Carlisle habían condenado a sus hijos desde un principio. Ellos no podían tener hijos y decidieron adoptar a Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper y más tarde a Emmett. Es algo anti-natural que dos vampiros se relacionen de esa manera con los humanos, Bella, simplemente, por un poco de respeto, no debieron haberlo hecho. El punto es que era imposible que los Vulturi no se enteraran, y como son tan egocéntricos que creen que deben controlarlo todo, les informaron a Carlisle que tenían que convertirlos o matarlos. Pero vinieron muy pronto, más pronto de lo que cualquier se imaginaba-

-… Y los convirtieron. Los condenaron a ser _eso_…-

-A Alice la convirtieron después de que Laurent la mordiera. Y Esme siempre fue consiente de que a Rosalie iban a tener que convertirla si o si, tenía una enfermedad cardiaca que podría matarla en cualquier momento. Y Edward….-

-No- susurre- No quiero saber lo que pasó con él-

No quería saber lo que había pasado con Edward. De él, solamente quería quedarme con los recuerdos buenos, con el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su mano. No quería imaginármelo, muerto, inerte o como un chupasangre. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-¿Él es un…?-

Jake asintió levemente y yo me levante para ir hasta la ventana. Saber que Edward era un vampiro no mejoraba las cosas, las ponía más difíciles. Ahora él no tenía alma, mataba por placer y se había convertido en un ser de la noche. No había un futuro juntos y casi hubiera deseado que se hubiera muerto en ves de tener un vida así.

Mire por la ventana con la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, de que en cualquier momento Edward iba a comenzar a tocar el piano y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Jake se acercó por mi espalda y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos- Bella-

-¿Qué?-

-Él no va a volver-

-

-

-

Después de tres días me dieron de alta. Renee quería que me quedara con ella, en Phoenix a si que no tuve más remedio que despedirme de Jake, que volvía a Forks. Me sorprendí mucho cuando, a la mañana siguiente de mí vuelta a casa, vi por las noticias mi fotografía y junto a ella la de Mike. La periodista decía que habían encontrado su cuerpo en un barranco cercano a Forks y que había muerto de desangramiento. Inesperadamente, no me sentí contenta por su muerto pero tampoco apenada; jamás olvidaría el calvario en el que Mike había convertido mi vida, pero tampoco le guardaba rencor. No merecía la muerte.

Estábamos cenando cuando le plantee la idea a Renee de irme a vivir a Forks con Charlie.

-¿Por qué diablos querrías ir allí?- Me preguntó, atónita.

Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo. Pero la verdad era que quería estar cerca de Charlie, de Ángela y de Jake. Phoenix me traía malos recuerdos, y aunque me habían hecho cosas peores en Forks, no las recordaba y quería que siguiera siendo así.

Renee acepto a regañadientes, siempre y cuando tomara un curso de autodefensa y me fuera cuando comenzaran las clases. Me pareció justo y llame a Charlie para informarle; el dijo que no había problema, que él podría cuidarme mejor que nadie.

Fregué los platos y cuando volví a la sala de estar para ver televisión me sorprendí de que Phil y Renee estuvieran viendo las noticias.

Renee se sorprendió cuando llegue a su lado y se apresuro a cambiar el canal, pero no logró ocultar lo que estaba viendo.

-Vuelve a las noticas, mama- dije, no era una petición, era una orden, y mi madre lo comprendió. Era una noticia de hace dos días, pero que seguían repitiendo por el impacto que había causado.

Una reportera estaba fuera de una casa blanca y muy moderna que estaba rodeada de policías. Las sirenas habían eco mientras ella hablaba:

-…Nos encontramos en la mansión Cullen de Phoenix, donde hoy se encontraron los cuerpos de el famoso cirujano Carlisle Cullen, junto a los de su esposa Esme Cullen, y sus hijos; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward Cullen-

Mi corazón dio un brinco y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando apuntaron las bolsas negras selladas con la cámara. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad, que ellos no estaban muertos del todo, pero en estos cuatro días había intentado olvidarme de ellos, de Edward, y ahora aparecía esto en las noticias.

Corrí hacía mi cuarto sin hacer caso a mi madre que gritaba mi nombre y me encerré en el pegando mi espalda a la puerta.

Respire con dificultad y me distraje cuando la radio comenzó a tocar una melodía de piano desconocida para mí.

"_A la vuelta de la esquina estaré_

_A cada paso que des..._

_No te preocupes,_

_No te haré daño" _

"

Jesucristo… No… ¡No!

"_Cierra los ojos, piensa en mí, _

_En lo que soy, _

_Lo que fui, _

_Y veras realmente_

_Mi __**corazón al desnudo"**_

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Era Edward, esa canción cantada por su voz perfecta pertenecía a él y supe estaba dedicada a mí.

No pude soportarlo y rompí a llorar. Fue en ese momento cuando lo sentí moverse tras de mí y me voltee, sabiendo que estaba allí.

Se veía aún más perfecto de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, si no dorados, su cabello cobre desordenado y su piel más pálida que nunca.

No lo pude contener y me levante a besarlo. Fue apenas un roce de sus labios fríos y toda mi determinación de olvidarlo murió. Lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que no era un vampiro igual a los demás. No, era él, _era Edward._

Me sujeto de las muñecas débilmente apartándome de él.

-Bella, no- susurró, en voz baja. Al menos su voz seguía siendo la misma; aterciopelada, sensible.

-Edward…- dije, en voz baja, y casi sonó como una suplica. No quería pensar en nada más que estar con él, no me importaba si era un vampiro o un humano. Lo quería.

-Llévame contigo- me sorprendí de mis palabras, pero no me arrepentí en ningún momento.

Él llevo una de sus manos y acaricio un mechón de mi cabello, casi con devoción. Dio un pasó hasta mí y me abrazó.

Temblé bajo su cuerpo duro y frio como el mármol, pero no me sentía incomoda. Pensé que si lo intentaba, si me esforzaba, podría fundirme en una sola persona con él.

-No podía irme in despedirme de ti- dijo, separándose un poco.

Parpadee confusa- ¿Irte?-

Edward desvió la mirada- Nos marchamos a Rusia. Supongo que ya viste las noticias- asentí débilmente-No podemos seguir viviendo aquí, lo mejor es largarnos-

Trague saliva- ¿Sin…mi?-

-Si Bella, sin ti-

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieres?-

-¡Claro que si!, pero no puedo arriesgar tu vida. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo increíble en este momento, no quiero que te conviertas en uno de nosotros-

Lo vi acercarse a la ventana y no hice ademán para detenerlo- ¿Uno… de… nosotros?-

Él me dirigió una última mirada, y susurró- Si Bella, un monstruo-

Desapareció en la espesura de la noche y caí de rodillas con las lágrimas deslizándose por mi mejilla. Camine hasta la radio para apagarla, pero me di cuenta que había una caja de cd con una hoja blanca dentro.

"_Todas y cada una de mis canciones son para ti._

_Edward"_

Me quede mirando la nota y puse el cd en la radio. La canción romántica lleno la estancia y esta vez no sentí nostalgia, ni pena. No escuche, no sentí, no derrame ningún lagrima, después de todo, aquella tarde las había derramado todas.

Esa nota y cd eran lo único que tenía de Edward, lo único que me hacía saber que existió realmente y no fue una imaginación.

Mire la ventana y casi pude volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, abrazándome.

No volví a verlo.

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

Vaya, vaya, vaya, he terminado. No me dio tanta pena como creí, tal vez por que sé que tengo que continuarlo. Pero, hasta el momento, este es el final. _This is it._

Bueno, me gustaría darle las gracias a toda la gente que me apoyo, a sus reviews, sus comentarios de animo y a los que han seguido esta historia por casi un año y medio.

La otra (y ultima) parte, "sueños dorados", la comienzo a publicar en marzo, a si que esta historia en si va a superar los dos años. Gracias por ser tan pacientes.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, los personajes, el final. Ojala no haya sido una decepción, aunque sé que todos esperaban que quedaran juntos. Tal vez en la próxima, o tal vez no, aún no estoy segura.

Insisto; gracias por leer mis primeros comienzos de escritora xD era muy mala, pero se nota lo mucho que he mejorado.

Feliz año nuevo a todos,

Saludos,

Marry's

Pd: acabo de leer el primero libro de "Vampiros sureños: Muertos hasta el anochecer"de Charlaine Harris. Es un libro flipante, para mí, tal vez, el mejor de vampiros junto a Crepúsculo (aunque se Crepúsculo me quedo solo con el primero, los demás no me gustaron) la narración de Harris es increíble, al forma de detallar, y me enamore de Bill (^.^) se lo recomiendo a todos los que les gusten los vampiros.

Hasta marzo ^^


End file.
